Of Love And Lords
by jam2008
Summary: UPDATE. After a fiery plane crash, Emma Sinclair is stranded on an island with a military school of boys. There is Ralph, the fair haired demigod, Simon her dark haired savior with startling eyes and Jack, the devil himself. Will Emma make it out alive?
1. Prologue

**Of Love And Lords**

Disclaimer: I own no characters or the plot of which William Golding created. Though I do own Emma Sinclair and her family, not really though…technically.

Summary: A girl's uncle offers to take her flying as a present for her fifteenth birthday. Though her uncle would be on the job, and would be transporting an umpteen amount of boys to their destination, nothing could shatter Emma's dream of finally being able to fly. During the flight, the plane encounters a horrible tropical storm, sending the fiery plane, crashing down into the ocean. Emma Sinclair awakes on the sandy beach, only to be surprised at having two boys confusedly starring at her. And so the battles of love and lords begin.

A/N: Hey everybody. Not many who wrote the fan fictions involving a girl on the island as well as the boys were updating, so I decided to take it into my own hands. I'm also really tired of all the stories involving 'slash,' not to offend anyone who's fond of it. So I hope you enjoy my story as much as I did writing it. This stories main ship is a triangle between Ralph, Jack, and Emma (An invented character), and I'll be updating plenty during this month, though with school approaching, expect the updates to come less frequently. Everyone's ages are altered to fit the mature situations in this story, so everyone is older then they really are in the original 'Lord Of The Flies'. I hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

A young girl lay daintily in her bed of purple satin sheets. The sun's warm morning rays shined through her French Windows, illuminating the girl's ebony black hair. She began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing two striking green orbs. A smile spread across her pink lips as she untangled herself from her sheets. She strode over to the large Victorian mirror leaned against the wall next to the bedroom door. The date was March 25th. It was the girl's fifteenth birthday. She twirled around on her toes looking for changes in her, some sort of sign that she was now fifteen; a whole year closer to becoming a woman, though technically she was a woman as she had already gotten her period. She frustratingly observed herself. Though she had begun filling into her more womanly figure at thirteen, she needed something more. The mounds on her chest were quite appealing to her (as well as her male classmates), yet she was in dire need of more curves, though she had hips. The girl's bedroom door opened suddenly, making her heart beat quickly against her rib cage. In came a little boy of about four. He had raven black hair like his sister, and chocolate brown eyes like her Father's. Though, she was the one who had her Mother's eyes…her dead Mother's eyes.

"Happy birthday Emma." piped the little boy with a sweet British accent, hugging her around the waist.

"Thank-you Michael." said Emma, bending down and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, brushing his messy hair out of his eyes.

Emma then noticed her Father passing the open door of her bedroom. He took two steps back, and came in with a delighted smile. His thinning brown hair peeked out from under his hat as his brown eyes glowed and slightly watered at the sight of his daughter.

"Emma, darling; happy birthday," said her Father, squeezing Emma into a hug. "Uncle Charles will be passing by later on to give you the present I've been telling you about. We thought of it all by ourselves, of course." He continued, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank-you Father. I really can't wait! Have a wonderful day at work!" said Emma profoundly.

Emma's Father adjusted his tie and suit collar in Emma's mirror and then said, "Have a wonderful time luv. Good-bye you two." He winked and then left.

Her Father, once again, looked horrible. He had begun to loose hair and had large dark bags underneath his once content eyes. For fortnights after her Mother's death, Emma could hear her Father sobbing and calling out of his wife's name during his short lapses of sleep.

"Emma," asked Michael, tugging at Emma's nightgown sleeve, interrupting her thoughts. "What will your present be?"

"I honestly don't know, but knowing Uncle Charles, it's bound to be good," said Emma pausing to glance at her brother. "What would you say to some breakfast?"

Michael simply grabbed Emma's hand with his own pudgy one and they slipped down the stairs to the kitchen.

After a hearty breakfast of tea and buttered scones, Emma left to change for her day with her Uncle. Emma stood in front of her closet and decided to change into a strapless yellow sundress and a matching weaved hat with a sunflower in the middle of it. She zipped up the dress slowly, having to move the zip to the front to be able to reach it. Emma then realized she needed shoes, so she pulled up a chair from her vanity to the closet and climbed upon it. On her toes, she was finally able to reach a brown shoebox. She clambered down from the chair and opened it eagerly. There were the shoes her Mother had given her for her last birthday. A pair of white opened toed heels. Emma slid them on and stood in front of her mirror. She definitely looked her age. An idea then struck her.

**_ Make-up. _**Emma thought with delight.

Emma headed for the bathroom and searched through her Mother's make-up. The anniversary of her death was slowly approaching. She was tragically killed in a train accident…or so they said. Emma knew her Mother all too well. It was on purpose. Suicide, in other words. While applying rouge to the apples of her cheeks and peach coloured lipstick, she wondered if her Mother was in Heaven; though she knew that most certainly; she'd be in Hell, if anywhere. Ending your own life was a sin, no matter if it was justified. Stunningly beautiful, yet terribly melancholy…her Mother. Emma's train of thoughts was broken when she heard the doorbell ring. Emma ran down the long winding stairs, skipping steps clumsily. She threw open the door and found her Uncle. Handsome as ever, his green eyes; also like her Mother's, shone as he combed through his blonde hair with the tips of his fingers.

"Uncle Charles! I'm so glad to see you! Please come in." said Emma happily motioning him inside.

"Emma Sinclair, my dear, dear girl! Don't you look smashing!" said Charles, hanging his coat, only to reveal a white button up shirt filled with many badges and a black tie, his piloting suit.

"Thank-you, Uncle," said Emma pausing, beginning to step into the living room. "Can I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Oh no, my dear! Thank-you; but no. We should be leaving soon in fact. Once we grab little Michael we can be on our way." said Charles impatiently, looking around the room for his nephew.

"Actually Uncle, he's next door with his friend Teddy. He'll most likely be staying the night since Father's meeting will be going late tomorrow, and I have plans to catch up with by friend Darla since spring break is almost over." said Emma guiltily, knowing her Brother would be missing out, though he probably wouldn't notice.

"Well in that case, we can be leaving." said her Uncle, grabbing his coat hurriedly.

"Please Uncle Charles, what is it?" asked Emma pleadingly, hoping for the answer she was thinking of.

"Alright, I'll give you a hint," said her Uncle, putting a finger to his prominent chin. "You've always dreamed of doing it, and your Mother loved the idea as well as the thrill of it." He concluded, his white teeth shining as he grinned.

"Flying! You're taking me flying!" said Emma, throwing her arms around her Uncle and grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, yes alright! Now hurry and get your things or we'll be late!" said her Uncle nonchalantly.

With a smile plastered on her lips, she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She hastily opened her bedside drawer and searched wildly for something. Finally, she pulled out a golden, heart shaped locket from under a pile of papers. She gently opened the locket and glanced at a beautiful lady, starring back at her with almost identical green almond shaped eyes. The woman's soft brown hair fell down in tendrils, framing her face. Emma would wear this in honor of her Mother, Virginia Sinclair. In honor of something they both loved doing, their utmost connection. A pang of sadness hit Emma's heart and she felt her eyes prickling with forming tears. The way her Father's voice dropped when he had told Emma and her brother that their Mother, their beautiful, seemingly happy Mother was dead. That she wouldn't be coming home to make her famous Shepard's Pie, nor to sing Michael to sleep. In Emma's mind she cried out for her Mother.

**_ Mum, if you can hear me…we miss you. Please watch over Michael, he's young, and needs a Mother's love. I need your love too, Mum. Father is terribly sad. I can see it in his eyes. Please keep us safe from harm, Mum. And know Mum, we love you, and we wish you were still with us. _**Thought Emma, doubtfully wondering if her Mother could hear her.

"Emm-arr! Let's not wait for the grass to grow!" yelled Charles from down the stairs.

"I'm coming!" said Emma clasping the locket securely around her neck and running down the stairs, her curls bouncing against her shoulders.

"Finally," said her Uncle, sighing and holding open the door, smiling at the sight of Emma's locket. "Ladies first." He concluded, offering her out first.

Emma left proudly followed by her Uncle. She was a lady now, and she was going to face her Mother's death with confidence, just as a lady would. She walked gracefully out the door and down the front steps of her home. She glanced at the flowers her Mother had planted in the garden, Camellias. She picked one quickly and smelled it. Its scent gave her the hope to continue in life without her Mother, though she knew her Mother would be watching over her, no matter where she was. It was all the reminders of her Mother that made this true. Her Mother was with her everywhere. The things her Mother had left behind for her, Michael, and her Father would help them remember all the fond memories they had experienced. As they approached Charles' automobile, Emma's Uncle walked ahead and opened the car door for her. He shut it once she was inside comfortably. And they were off, and when she was back, she'd be even closer to her Mother, in mind as well as body.


	2. Chapter One

**Of Love And Lords**

Disclaimer: I own no characters or the plot of which William Golding created. Though I do own Emma Sinclair and her family, not really though…technically.

Summary: A girl's uncle offers to take her flying as a present for her fifteenth birthday. Though her uncle would be on the job, and would be transporting an umpteen amount of boys to their destination, nothing could shatter Emma's dream of finally being able to fly. During the flight, the plane encounters a horrible tropical storm, sending the fiery plane, crashing down into the ocean. Emma Sinclair awakes on the sandy beach, only to be surprised at having two boys confusedly starring at her. And so the battles of love and lords begin.

**Chapter One: The Island**

Emma tensed as she heard the rumbling of the engines. She squeezed her armrest tightly. Her Uncle glanced at her, smiling knowingly. She nodded her head slightly, letting him know she was ready. The nonstop chatter of the school boys could be heard in the cockpit. Emma's Uncle slowly edged on the throttle, the engines becoming louder. He then took control of the steering wheels and pulled it towards him slightly. Emma glanced out of the window on her right, too afraid to look head on. Then she felt it. She felt herself lifting off the ground. The wheels screeching slightly. She smiled nervously to herself.

**_I suppose I only love the idea of flying, more so then the thrill. _**Thought Emma, grasping tightly on her locket.

"Well Emma, how do you like your gift?" asked her Uncle.

"I love it, I really do. It's beautiful." said Emma, looking over the small patches of homes far below.

"You know, it wasn't exactly easy for you to be able to come up here with me. You see, usually the co-pilot sits where you are now, they're there to take over if anything happens to me. Since I'm such a wonderful pilot-as my boss puts it, it's completely alright." said Emma's Uncle, glancing at the fuel gauge.

"You're the best pilot I know, of course it'd be alright." said Emma, with worry.

"No need to fret my sweet Emma. If you have your wings with you, you'll be just fine."

"…Wings? What wings?" questioned Emma.

"These wings." Said her Uncle, handing her a pin.

The pin had two angelic wings, centered by a small blue stone. The rays of sun flicking from behind the clouds make the pin sparkle like nothing she's seen before.

"Oh Uncle Charles, this is too much!" said Emma, her eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"Nothing's too much for you Emma." said Charles, his eyes glowing with happiness.

Emma pinned her wings to the center of her dress, in the middle of a bow serving as a belt.

As the plane burst through groups of clouds, Emma felt a great proximity to her Mother, knowing she might be sitting on one of the many clouds in the sky, watching her daughter. Emma did not want it to happen, though it certainly did. Her minds eye traveled back to the day her Mother died.

Emma had turned fourteen a week before. She glanced at her white shoes, the last thing her mother had given her. She remembered what her Mother was wearing that day, a midnight blue chiffon dress and matching heels. Her neck was adorned with white pearls, contrasting against her sun kissed skin. Her Mother was drop dead gorgeous, yet she found that she had no reason to live. She had told Emma, "I'm going for a walk luv, I'll see you soon, I promise. I Love you." She concluded, her eyes glazing over. "I love you too Mum." replied Emma, kissing her Mother on the cheek. Emma's Mother then went up to Michael's room, probably to tell him goodbye as well. She stood by the door, smiling at her home. Emma knew things would be different when and if her Mother returned.

Emma felt her stomach begging to be fed. Her Uncle Charles smirked at her and said, "Why don't you go on into the passenger seating and grab something to eat?" flicking up a black switch. "I think I will. I'll be back." said Emma, standing slowly, feeling strange.

Emma opened the door of the cockpit a crack and glanced around. A few steps ahead was a curtain, which was half drawn. She could see many rows of boys, each seating three. Emma suspected there was another column behind the half-closed curtain. She looked around for the air hostess and decided that she was probably out serving the passengers. Emma took in a deep breath. She was never really nervous around boys, but then again they were boys she had known for years. Emma had obviously dressed up for the occasion and hoped she looked alright in their eyes. Then again, she didn't know if the boys were her age anyways, they could be younger; around her Brother's age. She glanced around once more and then stepped over to the curtain. She held onto the red itchy material and frowned to herself. She drew back the curtains and glanced around, strange; the air hostess could not be seen. Emma then noticed that the familiar chatter of the boys had stopped. They all stared at her.

"Are you the air hostess then?" One boy yelled out from the back of the plane.

"If she was, she'd be wearing blue dickwad." said another boy to the one in the back.

"You mean to say there's no air hostess?" asked Emma in disbelief to no one in particular.

"That's right," said one fat boy with glasses to her left. "And I suggest you take a seat since a storms coming along."

"A storm?" asked Emma, forgetting about her hunger.

The plane lurched sideways and Emma toppled over into the lap of a redheaded boy.

"I'm s-sorry." said Emma standing hastily, flustered.

"You're fine where you are, I don't really mind." said the boy in a husky voice, attempting to wrap his arms around her waist.

Emma unraveled his arms and paced herself toward the loo. She tripped over the foot of a sleeping boy with fair hair but managed to stumble towards the open laboratory door. She slammed the door shut behind her, hearing hoots of laughter from the other side of it. Emma sat down on the toilet, her back hunched. Horrible things always happened to her. In the beginning Emma thought she was succeeding in impressing the boys with her manners, yet all that seemed to have backfired. Emma heard singing from beyond the four walls of the loo. She listened carefully.

**Lavender's blue, dilly dilly****  
****Lavender's green, ****  
W****hen I am king, dilly dilly****  
****You shall be queen.**

**Lavender's green, dilly dilly****  
****Lavender's blue,****  
****You must love me, dilly dilly****  
****'Cause I love you.**

**Down in the vale, dilly dilly****  
****Where flowers grow,****  
****And the birds sing, dilly dilly****  
****All in a row.**

**A brisk young man, dilly dilly****  
****Met with a maid,****  
****And laid her down, dilly dilly****  
****Under the shade.**

Emma felt her face flush. She furiously threw open the door and stood there fuming.

**_How dare they embarrass me like that? _**Though Emma.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" said Emma, stopping to take a sharp intake of breath.

The plane started to shake with turbulence. Emma stumbled over to the closest empty seat; she sat quickly sat down next to a boy with long black hair that fell in his eyes. The plane began to shudder more severely. Emma glanced out the window to her left. Panels were flying off the wings of the plane as gusts of wind and rain shot at the windows. Emma glanced ahead. The sign for seatbelts was flashing in red.

"Everyone put your seatbelts on, now!" Emma yelled as loud as she could.

Emma strapped herself in and glanced to make sure the boy next to her was securely belted in. She glanced at the sleeping fair haired boy she had tripped over across from the aisle, he was strapped in. She could not see ahead to check if the rest were in, but she prayed they were.

**_Uncle Charles!_** Emma thought frantically.

Emma could not do anything more so she closed her eyes and grasped on to her locket, praying for her Uncle's safety. Emma heard a huge crash. She glanced out her window. The left wing of the plane was gone. Flames engulfed the stub that was left of the wing. Emma felt herself lean forward as the plane tipped and descended. Emma heard screaming as well as her own. She opened her eyes to see the plane facing completely down. And then everything went black.

Emma opened her eyes. White light shone blissfully around her. Then she saw her Mother's eyes staring intently into hers. Her Mother was dressed in white, her chestnut brown hair falling down in waves. Her Mother approached her silently. Emma's Mother took her chin into her palm. She turned Emma's head slightly and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. Emma blinked away tears. Emma turned to look at her Mother, she was not there. Her Mother's touch was left lingering on Emma's skin as she looked around frantically. Emma felt soft lips on hers. She truly opened her eyes only to be starring into two ocean blue ones. Emma felt water surge up her throat. She turned to the side, choking out the water. She turned back to her rescuer as well as his assistant. It was the boy whose foot she had tripped over and the fat boy she had spoken to. Emma studied her rescuer. He was wearing only a pair of red shorts, supposedly his undergarments. He had a firm, golden body; muscular in a boyish way. His wavy fair hair fell in his eyes and then he brushed it away.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy.

"I'm Piggy-" piped in the fat boy, the other cutting him off.

"Piggy and I, we saw you floating out in the ocean," said the blonde boy. "We were checking if there were any other survivors and there you were."

"I'm Emma." she squeezed in between Piggy's breath.

"Ralph did it all though. But, I did tell him what to do with the mouth to mouth res-." Piggy said quickly, his mouth being muffled by Ralph's palm.

Emma's face began to grow hot. She could feel the red creeping up her face, though she couldn't help it. She had gotten her first kiss, technically. It was a definite mouth on mouth type thing. She didn't even know the boy though. The so-called kiss was not intentional in any was of course, unless this was some type of bizarre add-on to the present that her Father and her Uncle had planned to give her all along…which was highly unlikely.

**_Uncle Charles…_** Thought Emma frantically.

Emma ran back to the sea. Her drenched hair slapped her in the face as she moved through the green waters slowly, weighed down by her dress. Breathing heavily, she scanned the waters in search of her Uncle, any sign that he was alive. She looked as far as her eyes would let her. Her body stiffened as she realized there was nothing but clear blue green seas for miles ahead of her. Her heart sunk as she slowly turned and headed back to shore. Her wings seemed duller than they had been before. The last time they shone was when she was with Uncle Charles. Ralph and Piggy patiently awaited Emma to reach the land safely.

"I'm sorry." said Ralph, glancing down at his bare feet.

"Me too." said Piggy, squinting his eyes to try and focus on Emma's face.

"We have to find the others." said Emma silently as she passed Ralph and Piggyinto the part of the island covered in dense woods..


	3. Chapter Two

**Of Love And Lords**

Disclaimer: I own no characters or the plot of which William Golding created. Though I do own Emma Sinclair and her family, not really though…technically.

Summary: A girl's uncle offers to take her flying as a present for her fifteenth birthday. Though her uncle would be on the job, and would be transporting an umpteen amount of boys to their destination, nothing could shatter Emma's dream of finally being able to fly. During the flight, the plane encounters a horrible tropical storm, sending the fiery plane, crashing down into the ocean. Emma Sinclair awakes on the sandy beach, only to be surprised at having two boys confusedly starring at her. And so the battles of love and lords begin.

**Chapter Two: Out Of Honesty or Intimidation**

Emma sensed Ralph coming after her. He gently placed his hand on her bare shoulder. If it wasn't cold why had she begun to shiver so suddenly? Her eyes began to mist as it finally sank in. She would never again see her handsome and care-free Uncle Charles…the only reminder of her Mother in the World. Emma turned around only to find Ralph's arms wide, open, and welcoming. He squeezed her tightly as she rested her chin on his shoulder. That's when they heard yelling from beyond the tallest trees in the woods. The scream, recognizably from a littlun resonated around them. Emma whipped around and ran towards the direction of the voice. She would not let another innocent life be taken.

"Emma wait! You'll get lost!" Ralph yelled after her, his voice fading as she ran deeper into the forest. Light began to grow dim, the trees and bushes began to grow thicker. Emma continued on perilously until she felt her dress snag onto a cluster of thorny and berried branches. Emma decided that she had no time to pick at every thorn in order to salvage her dress, so instead she ripped it clean off around her mid-thighs. Emma glanced down at the white shoes her mother had given her. She grew sick starring at all the dirt and mud covering them, yet she went on.

"Mummy!" Emma heard. She was getting closer.

Emma reached a type of fork. The paths; probably made by wild animals both looks dangerous in her opinion. She had no idea which to go about so she thought it best to yell.

"Can you hear me! My name is Emma, and I won't hurt you! Please call out if you hear me!" Emma was surprised at her own voice and how rather brave it sounded.

Silence.

She tried once more.

"Hello littlun! Come to my voice! I will help you find your Mummy!" she screamed. Birds in surrounding trees flew away at the sound of her voice.

"Mummy!" cried out the Littlun.

Emma ran through the left fork where she was certain the voice came from. After at least a minute, at the end of the path, she saw a little boy of five with a mulberry coloured birthmark around his face lying unconscious on the grassy forest floor. Many eyes from among the bushes could be seen watching. Emma picked up a rock a foot or so away from her and held it up; making sure every single pair of eyes saw that she had a weapon. One by one, each pair disappeared into the leaves and branches.

Emma ran towards the small boy, seeing only her brother Michael as she looked upon him for injuries. She picked him up carefully, making sure no wild animals were to follow behind them.

Emma reached the end of the left fork and continued straight on as she had before. Strange, her footsteps hadn't echoed before. Emma halted. She rose her left foot, putting it in front of the other, but not setting it on the ground. Two other distinguished footsteps could be heard. She looked upon the spot where her dress was torn. No pale yellow fabric could be seen weaved among the thorns of the bush. She saw a shadow move past from the corner of her eye.

"If it's you Ralph-or you Piggy, trying to play a trick on me, it's not bloody funny!" she yelled into the abyss.

"You smell good." The person breathed on her neck, placing a hand on her waist.

Emma dropped the littlun suddenly and stumbled to turn around abruptly. There standing was the foul red-headed boy from the 'incident' on the plane. She narrowed her green eyes at him as he smirked. Emma's eyes traveled to the Boys forehead on which Emma's torn dress piece was wrapped around.

"For my injuries…something sweet to heal them." He said, eyeing her profusely.

"You sick boy. Didn't your Mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?" Emma said fiercely.

"No…but my Father did." He said, eyeing her body freely again.

Emma felt disgusted, and guilty for dropping the littlun onto the forest floor. He lay there silently, thumb in mouth. She crouched down slowly to pick him up and then retreated from the rather disturbed red-head. Her eyes shot up as she saw Ralph closing in on them.

"Emma," Ralph said with a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're safe. I followed after you, but I couldn't see where you had gone off to." He stopped to breath, glancing at the boy standing behind Emma. Ralph stood up straight to his full height and extended his right hand. "I'm Ralph." He said, holding his hand in mid-air.

"Jack." said the other boy, also standing at his full height; Emma noticed that it was about three inches taller than Ralph; his hand stayed put.

Ralph dropped his hand, and instead chose to take the littlun from Emma's tiring arms.

"You're very brave, you know, for finding him and all." spoke Ralph shyly.

Emma simply smiled sincerely at Ralph, glad to have the weight of the littlun in someone else's hands.

They walked on silently. A few mumbles emerging from the littlun in his sleep. They saw the entrance of the forest not too far ahead. All of a sudden, though, they heard the deep sound of a horn of some type, which was not quite a horn. They quickened their pace as they exited the forest, only to see boys of all ages pouring out onto the beach. Sand rose into the air as everyone circled the fat boy who Emma knew to be as Piggy. He was holding a large pink shell in his right hand. Emma shielded her eyes from the sun as she waited for the fat boy to speak.

"Quiet down you lot!" said Piggy, huffing, and pushing his large and magnifying glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Boys of all ages huddled around piggy and dropped to the sandy floor. The murmurs continued on for a few seconds and then everything went silent. Emma seated herself awkwardly beside Ralph; she tried to sit as far from Jack as she could.

Piggy continued. "This here is the Conch," he gestured to the large pink pearly shell grasped in his hand. "Whoever has the Conch has the floor. They are speaking, and no one is to interrupt."

"Who are you to tell us anything fat ass?" yelled out an anonymous boy from the crowd.

"Now, if you would kindly stop, we could solve this issue by choosing a leader," Piggy took two deep breaths and resumed. "I nominate-" Piggy breathed. "Ralph."

"Who's Ralph?" somebody asked from the sea of bodies.

"I second that!" said Emma anxiously, standing up and pointing at Ralph.

Ralph combed his fingers through his golden hair and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I think the oldest should be leader!" said a boy with brown hair.

"Alright, everyone state your age and name, I'll start. My name is-" started Piggy.

"His name is Piggy! Like a pig! Oink-oink!" said a boy of at least 10 or 11.

"I suppose you can call me Piggy…I don't like it much; and I'm fourteen." he concluded.

"I'm Jack Merridew, and I'm sixteen." said Jack, hoping he looked impressive with the large group of boys behind him, known as his choir. He introduced each one with their age.

"I'm Ralph, and I'm fifteen." said Ralph loudly, with no choir needed in order to boost his already brimming confidence.

Emma noticed Piggy writing everyone's name and age down in the sands with a small stick.

"My name is Emily Wend-Ellyn Sincliar, but you can call me Emma. I'm fifteen years old today…" said Emma quietly.

Every boy on the island was looking at her during that moment. She was the only female for miles and miles. No mothers, sisters, or favourite aunties; just her. Their gazes burned holes through her body. She cast her eyes down-ward in an attempt to ignore the looks she received.

"Mm-hmm…" said Piggy ending the awkward silence and scratching down every word in her name.

"I'm Simon, and I'm thirteen." said the boy whom Emma had sat beside on the plane. He shook his dark hair out of his eyes and looked to his feet.

"Roger; fifteen, almost sixteen." said a boy with brown hair and smoldering blue eyes. He turned to Emma, winking at her.

Emma then realized the danger she may be in. There were at least a handful of full-grown boys on the Island. They were all capable of cruel things. On the other hand, these boys were British, and they were gentlemen; all except for Jack, that is. They would never dare stoop to such a low level, now would they? Would they?

"Johnny…twelve." Spoke a skinny boy with curly brown hair.

"Maurice...twelve."

"Sam-" said one twin.

"-And Eric…" said the other.

"Twelve." They spoke in unison.

"P-percival Wemys M-madison…four." said a small and sad sounding littlun from somewhere in the large group.

"Radley Cunningham…five and a quarter." spoke the littlun with the mark on his face, whom Emma had rescued.

**_Looks like he woke up. _**Thought Emma happily.

"What's that on your face?" asked a pesky littlun from Jack's choir.

"Birthmark." Spoke Radley with Nonchalance.

"How'd you get it?" another asked.

"Born with it." he answered, in the same tune.

"Henry…seven." spoke; who Emma presumed was the oldest littlun, a boy with coarse black hair.

"Alright, now for our chief. The three oldest here Jack, Roger, and Ralph."

"Emma's fifteen, she's the same age as Ralph, so she should be the fourth oldest." said Radley, glancing around at everyone in the group.

Emma shook her head at Radley in protest, but all he did was return a smile.

"You actually expect a woman to be chief? All women are good for is cooking, cleaning, and-" said Roger, being cut off by Jack.

"Now don't say anything these littluns won't understand." he erupted in laughter.

At Jack's comment, all the boys burst with laughter and began to whisper among themselves.

Emma grew angry and embarrassed at this point. If she had a chance to be chief, she'd surely take it, even if she preferred it was Ralph.

Piggy took a deep breath and blew into the Conch.

Silence.

"How about," Piggy breathed. "If you all say why you should be chief, and then we'll all decide."

Jack stood up abruptly.

"I should be chief because I have had experience in this matter. I am wiser, stronger, and smarter then the rest of these fools. I will bring to you wild boars each night for our dinner! Each day we will have a feast! I will do you proud as leader, so make the correct choice." said Jack, his eyes ablaze.

Roger stood up after him.

"After hearing such a magnificent reason as to why Jack should be leader, I find myself inadequate in the means of my traits and skills compared to his. I withdraw." Spoke Roger clearly, as his hardened eyes scanned the audience.

Ralph stood up, and stood up straight.

"I don't have a choir to impress you, as Jack does. Nor do I have age, strength, or intelligence more-so than Jack does. I do have, however; courage, loyalty, optimism, ambition, and ingenuity. With these traits, and the others I have beneath this handsome face-"

All littluns and older boys alike giggled. Emma's face simply turned a tinge redder.

"I will help to make this place appropriate for inhabitance. I will insure there is food and water each night, along with warmth. I do not know if Jack appeals to you more, if he does, I will accept my defeat."

With the end of his speech, Ralph plopped to the ground and crossed his legs.

Emma knew what she had to do. She stood up and brushed the dust off what was left of her dress. She cleared her throat nervously, and spoke.

"As time goes on, you may find a mother, a sister, or-in me. I will take care of you when you are sick, as long as you do the same for me. I will clean for you, as long as you do as well. I will cook for you, as long as I don't always have to. This is what I can do…and these 'traits' are not the one's needed in that of a leader. The one who in them has: courage, loyalty, optimism, ambition, and ingenuity will surely have my vote for the role of chief, and should have yours. I hereby withdraw."

Emma sat down in a hurry, resting her head on her knees. Silence washed over those around her. At least she knew she got them thinking.

"If the remaining candidates could step aside for a moment, we'll decide upon who is leader." said Piggy, his glasses nearly sliding off the edge of his nose without notice.

Ralph and Jack stood up and walked over to the beginning of the woods. As they stood, Jack had flashed Ralph an envious look. Ralph, although was too busy smiling at a knowing Emma.

Silently, everyone went over to Piggy and voted for who they liked best, out of honesty, or intimidation.

After about five minutes, everyone had chosen. Ralph and Jack came back to the group and Piggy read out the results from his writings in the sand.

"Ralph wins by a tally of 23-21!" yelled out Piggy gleefully.

Ralph smiled and nodded his head as everyone around him gave him a hearty slap on the back. Emma ran to him and gave him a tight squeeze; happy things had turned out as she hoped they would've. While congratulating Ralph though, Emma was unaware of the two older boys watching her every movement.

A/N: Thank-you so much to all my reviewers! I will try to fix up any mistakes. Just to clear things up, yes in my story it is a storm that takes the plane down. I didn't like the militaristic path which the book followed, and decided to spice things up a bit! Please read, review, and enjoy!

-MochaAddict69


	4. Chapter Three

**Of Love And Lords**

Disclaimer: I own no characters or the plot of which William Golding created. Though I do own Emma Sinclair and her family, not really though…technically.

Summary: A girl's uncle offers to take her flying as a present for her fifteenth birthday. Though her uncle would be on the job, and would be transporting an umpteen amount of boys to their destination, nothing could shatter Emma's dream of finally being able to fly. During the flight, the plane encounters a horrible tropical storm, sending the fiery plane, crashing down into the ocean. Emma Sinclair awakes on the sandy beach, only to be surprised at having two boys confusedly starring at her. And so the battles of love and lords begin.

**Chapter Three: Berries In The Underbrush**

After long hours of building, collecting, sorting, and caring for the littluns, Emma collapsed onto the warm white sand of the beach. The tide tickled her toes as she listened to the other boys still at work. Gleeful yelps of littluns splashing around in the water could be heard. She sat up and turned to watch them. While Jack and Roger were busy sharpening the tips of long, spear-like branches they found, Ralph, Simon, and the twins very busy trying to build shelter. They had gathered the large fallen leaves from coconut trees along with long and thick branches. Earlier, Piggy suggested they tie them together using peeling bark from surrounding trees. The bark was strong enough to hold the branches together, and flexible enough to tie knots in. Emma shivered as the sun began to set. They had to devise a way to make fire, or they'd have to spend the night seeking each other for warmth, and that was something she was not prepared to resort to, at least with Roger or Jack.

Emma looked on as Ralph easily picked up a large bundle of branches. He turned and saw her watching him. Just as soon, the bundle of branches crashed down to the sand, with Ralph tripping over the scattered branches. He was a golden blur on his way down, and even harder to see as he fumbled to get to his feet and on with his work.

Emma, with a smile still plastered on her face from Ralph's boyish conduct, decided to do something useful and started toward the woods. Before it got too dark, she hoped to find some sort of food other than coconuts. Emma heard voices behind her. She quickly concealed herself behind a bush near to her. The voices were coming closer.

"She'll be alone with us sooner or later. Ralph's not always gonna' be around to protect her. He won't always be able to interrupt" said Roger to who Emma presumed was Jack. "She won't be so smitten with him once she knows what real men are like."

"Yeah-yeah...that's right! There'll be no escape. I mean, it's not like Ralph's more ideal then we are. We're the oldest here, so we should get her for ourselves." said Jack, his ego gaining momentum as Roger fueled it.

Emma's eyes grew wide. Thoughts interrupted one another in her mind. Though, they all franticly understood each other. She had to get out of the forest. If they found her alone, leave aside eavesdropping, she wouldn't know what they'd do to her exactly.

Emma; while waiting a moment or two longer before running out of the forest noticed that her left arm was bleeding. She then realized it had been from the rush of hiding from Jack and Roger. The thorns in the bush had torn open her skin. She then realized right in front of her was exactly what she was looking for. Luscious, juicy, red berries. She gathered as many as she could and carried them out hastily in the fold of her skirt. Emma ran out of the forest only to smell smoke. She ran out onto the beach only to find Ralph steadily holding Piggy's glasses over a nest of branches, leaves, and some moss surrounded by small stones. Emma noticed a slim ray of concentrated light coming out of a lens in Piggy's glasses was the cause of the wood beginning to ignite. After an almost unbearable amount of smoke, burst of orange, yellow, and red finally appeared. Everyone began to cheer. Piggy, after a moment of blindness was very happy to have his seeing-glasses back on his pudgy face. All the boys soon turned to her. They stared at her strangely; some even began to giggle. Ralph turned bright red. Had they not see berries before? She glanced down to see that she was holding her dress a little too high. She let her skirt down and the berries fell onto the beach floor.

She cleared her throat. "Berries, anyone?"

Ralph ran over to the pile. "I'm famished!" he said, trying to end the awkward silence, and began shoveling them down into his mouth. He glanced down at her arm, swallowed, wiping his lips from berry juice and then said "You're hurt…let me patch it up for you."

Emma shyly sat down beside Ralph. She was surprised to see the cut was more serious then it seemed. Blood spilled down her arm to the tips of her fingers. Her body began to grow cold as it seeped into the creases in her skin. Ralph timidly attempted to brush the blood of with his own hand, but then thought otherwise, reaching into a back pocket of his red shorts, pulling out a slightly dirty handkerchief. He tore it in two, wiping of the remaining blood with one, and dressing it with the other.

"I thought it best to save the thing incase of injuries, you know." said Ralph, tying the finishing knot.

**_He must've passed his first aid course with flying colours. _**Thought Emma sheepishly.

When Emma boarded the plane with her Uncle, if she knew boys from a Military Academy were on board, she would've left right away. She didn't believe in senseless violence, nor teaching young boys to continue the trend. It made her sick that a boy as special and kind as Ralph had been corrupted by this. War was sick. No matter the good and evil represented on either sides. People died. She hated it when people died. Highest in the ranks, lowest in living life. Ralph had so much, yet so little.

"Why are you here?" asked Emma, interrupting the content silence that surrounded then.

"What'chu mean?" replied Ralph in bewilderment, turning to face her.

"What were you doing on that plane?" Emma asked boldly.

"We were coming home from the Academy." Ralph said, still confused at her peculiar questions.

"Yes, but why were you there?" she continued.

"I've been attending that school for years. It's a family tradition. One my Grandfather followed along with my Father. I would be in the war right now…if I wasn't so young. It was also partly because of the danger. My Mum wanted me out of England." said Ralph, hoping that his answer would quell her curiosity.

"Ralph, why would your Father ever think that they needed a Military Academy to define you? You're so special…" Emma said.

"Emma, if this is about Jack and Roger, somehow, I won't let them hurt you," He said, looking into her eyes. "This isn't about why we ended up here. It's about how we're all going to leave here, **_alive_**. I took upon more then you think, becoming chief."

Ralph got to his feet and began to walk back towards the fire. Emma stared sullenly at his retreating back. Ralph stopped in his tracks for a moment. He swayed slightly where he was standing, and then fell to his knees.

"Ralph?" Emma called after him, starting to run toward him. "Ralph!"

Ralph keeled over, his face in the sand. Emma reached him and crouched down to turn him over. She put two fingers on the left side of his neck. She began to breathe heavily as she searched for his pulse.

**_Alive._** Emma thought with relief.

He had broken out in a cold sweat. She rested her palm on his forehead; he definitely had a fever. She walked around him and took his hands in her own, attempting to half-drag-half-carry him to safety. Her arm throbbed as she moved him. She knew she would not be able to do it on her own. She turned to see Simon loitering by the fire.

"Simon! Simon!" she could see him turn his head to her direction straining his eyes to see where she stood.

"Ralph's hurt! Get Help!" she called out to him, her voice echoed many times after her initial yell.

A moment or two later, Roger and Jack appeared. It seemed they had used the last of her berries for face paint. There were strange tribal-like markings under their eyes and around their faces. Hopefully the other boys wouldn't follow their barbaric example.

Jack took Ralph from under the arms while Roger carried his legs.

"Fainted, eh? Maybe she blew him to hard." Emma heard Roger mutter under his breath, while Jack sniggered.

Emma shook her head in disgust, restraining herself as best she could, from spitting in both of their faces.

Emma had stayed beside Ralph for the past two hours, Roger and Jack never ceasing to admire. She felt so unclean with their loitering eyes continuously planted on her. She was forced to tear off another piece of her dress in order to make a cloth to help cool down Ralph's fever. He moaned slightly as she took it off his forehead to soak it. She ran over to the Ocean and dampened it, squeezing out the access gently. The natural salts in the water would help to cure his fever, it was a fact her Mother had taught her incase Michael ever fell sick when she wasn't around. Emma remembered her Mother's words distinctively.

"One teaspoon of salt, and one cup of boiled water, alright love?" her Mother had flashed her a smile when she said this.

Emma wished Ralph was awake. His vomiting had seemed to pass. He has thrown up twice in a delusional state. All he had to do was get the sickness out of his system. Ralph was always able to chase away her worries with just a smile. She laid the moist cloth across his forehead, slowly smoothening out the creases. Ralph started to breath heavily. He lips parted as he began to speak.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" he gasped out, turning as he said it.

Emma realized that it must've been his Father that he was speaking to.

"I'll try harder, I'll get better," he continued, turning again, laying flat on his back once more. "I will." He scrunched up his face in an attempt not to cry.

Silence.

Emma looked back to where Jack and Roger had been sitting. They were gone. Instead, she saw Simon sitting where they had been. He came over to her.

"Where did they run off to?" Emma asked.

"They're planning out tomorrows hunt," He replied quietly.

Embers from the fire blew dreamily into the air.

"They want to get a pig."

"You know Simon, though we don't speak much, I think we understand each other." Emma said, looking on at Ralph as the fire bounced shadows onto his body.

Simon stood up and looked into Emma's eyes with an all knowing glance. He nodded his head slightly at her, and walked away.

Emma recalled the song her Mother sang her to sleep every night. She sang it quietly, under her breath.

**Come Josephine in my flying machine  
And it's up she goes  
Up she goes  
Balance yourself like a bird on a beam  
In the air she goes  
There she goes  
Up, up, a little bit higher  
Oh, my, the moon is on fire  
Come Josephine in my flying machine  
Going up  
All on  
Good-bye. **

Oh, say, let us fly girl  
Where dear? To the sky girl  
Oh you flying machine  
Come please, please Josephine  
Come Josephine in my flying machine  
Going up  
All on  
Good-bye.

She looked on at the fire flies in the darkened, velvety sky, until the pinks and purples emerged above.

A/N: Hey Readers, Thank-you for all your fabulous reviews! Okay, you may encounter some confusion, as you probably already have from the first chapter. In my story, all the boys are attending a British Military Academy. The plane is taken down by a storm. This way, the war is still involved. I know it may be a little far fetched, but it is what it is. Almost all facts from the book will remain unchanged, except for these. Thanks!


	5. Chapter Four

**Of Love And Lords**

Disclaimer: I own no characters or the plot of which William Golding created. Though I do own Emma Sinclair and her family, not really though…technically.

Summary: A girl's uncle offers to take her flying as a present for her fifteenth birthday. Though her uncle would be on the job, and would be transporting an umpteen amount of boys to their destination, nothing could shatter Emma's dream of finally being able to fly. During the flight, the plane encounters a horrible tropical storm, sending the fiery plane, crashing down into the ocean. Emma Sinclair awakes on the sandy beach, only to be surprised at having two boys confusedly starring at her. And so the battles of love and lords begin.

**Chapter Four: The Flying-Machine **

Emma awoke with a start. All she could remember before dozing off was her singing herself to sleep with the lull her mother used to sing to her…

She suddenly became aware of the state she was in; sleeping with her back to Ralph, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She could feel the quite familiar hue of red creeping up her cheeks. Embarrassment somehow always found her. She guessed that barely an hour or two had passed, so none of the other boys would have been awake to encounter her predicament.

**_Good Lord! How am I going to get out of this one? _**Emma thought. Her eyes widened as he tightened his grip.

Emma slowly unlatched Ralph's reluctant arms, and sat up to check his temperature. It seemed to have improved since the pervious night. She rubbed her eyes of their want for sleep and went to re-soak the cloth on his forehead; hopefully his temperature would be down by noon. She soon wondered if it was her who had the temperature; she fanned herself slightly with her hand as it had suddenly grown a bit hot.

**_Of course it's hot, you're in a bloody tropical climate you silly girl! _**Emma thought to herself.

Once she returned, she noticed that Ralph had proceeded to wrap his arms around himself, either from the lack of warmth, or the lack of her. She laughed to herself and she crouched down and smoothed out the damp cloth onto his forehead for the umpteenth time. She combed her fingers through his wild blonde hair and rubbed his cheek. She was so happy that he'd be alright. She glanced down at his eyes only to find two smiling blue orbs starring back at her. She gasped and pulled her hand back.

"You can keep petting me if you want, I don't mind," said Ralph smiling.

Emma felt herself turn redder, if it was possible to do so.

"How long have I been out?" He looked deep into her eyes, she turned away breaking his gaze.

"Oh, about…a day? …Maybe more." She stood in a fluster, picking up the moist cloth. She began wringing it nervously in-between her fingers.

"Well it may have been worse if you didn't take care of me…and-er; well thank-you." said Ralph, avoiding eye-contact with her, she could tell-she had done the exact same thing more than once.

At that moment Emma began to feel quite sick. She felt flushed, and a bit sweaty. He stomach did back flips as she found her eyes planted on Ralph's lips.

**_I feel like a fifty-year-old woman with menopause! Idiot, idiot, idiot. _**Emma thought as she tried to quell the butterflies and other annoying things in her stomach.

"Yeah you were out cold! I mean–" She cleared her throat. "First I thought that all you needed was a bit of sleep, I mean you've been working really hard keeping Jack and Roger and the rest of the boys in line –it must've been exhausting by the way, and then I found it was much, much more serious! So I decided to use the tepid sponging method–" Emma began breathing quickly, in short gasps that barely fulfilled her need for oxygen

–to the brain especially. "And of course it was convenient to be out in the middle of the tropics, lots and lots of salt water, you know and my God, you were burning up–"

"Can you–" Ralph interrupted her putting his fingers on her lips. "Shut up?" he finished as he leaned in and kissed her.

**_My God. He's kissing me, He's kissing me! _**Thought Emma with her eyes wide open, still in shock, she closed her eyes unwillingly as she felt the kiss deepen. Ralph's gentle lips persuaded hers not to pull back.

"If you feel like you'd rather be in that spot than anywhere else in the world, you'll know that it's right." Emma recalled her Mother saying.

Emma also recalled her twelve-year-old self screeching with disgust at just the thought of boys.

Her Mother spoke of when she had met her Father. He had delivered both the morning and afternoon papers to her house. Her Mother had rambled on about how they'd stare at each other through her living room window, her on one side and him on the other, and how childishly romantic it was. Her Mother even woke up two hours earlier just to get a glimpse of Emma's Father pedaling up her street. Her Father of course, reduced his speed a great deal just to be able to look at her Mother a few seconds longer. After about a year of this daily ritual, one morning Emma's mother ran over to snatch the newspaper from her porch –she had taken to reading it. She hastily broke the string binds that seized it shut. It rolled open to reveal the front page; something about the King. The only unusual thing that day was that there was a note attached to it.

_**Would you like to grab a soda some time?**_

_**-The Newspaper delivery boy**_

Emma recalled hearing this story at least once a week. Every time Emma summoned this story up in her mind, her eyes prickled with tears, before it was because of her desire to be in the same circumstance, but besides that, her Mother was dead and gone.

"Remember Emma, 'Love is friendship set on fire.'" Her Mother always lulled after telling Emma this story time after time.

"But Mum, you were never friends, were you?" she had enquired once.

"Well if your father wasn't such a bloody coward –a note in the newspaper for God's sake." Emma's Mother replied, before returning to starring at the fridge with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Emma and Ralph broke away after their need for breath defeated their need to do other things. They both stared at each other for a few moments, their faces barely an inch or two apart. Emma felt the air pulse as Ralph began to lean in again, but paused. Both Emma and Ralph turned to look up at the sky where the sun had fully risen. Their ears were not mistaken –it was a plane. Ralph's head shot up towards the cliff where someone should have been watching the signal fire, it had been his idea to keep one on the upper and lower parts of the Island. He jumped up and began running at full speed to where all the boys were sleeping. Emma jumped up and ran after him. Ralph reached the camp before Emma and grabbed something clenched in Piggy's hands. He than ran towards the woods. Emma saw the thing of Piggy's that Ralph was now carrying reflect light from the sun as he shot through the forest. She believed it was Piggy's glasses. Emma watched Ralph as he jumped over something, though she had too much momentum going to do the same. Her right foot got lodged within a cluster of roots from a nearby tree. After hearing a thud from behind as Emma fell, Ralph stopped and turned around.

"Emma!" he gasped with concern.

"Ralph! Go light the fire, I'll wait here." Emma yelled.

He nodded slightly and continued on without her. The bursting sounds of the plane's engine began to grow louder.

As Emma watched Ralph's retreating back, she prayed he would reach there in time. She breathed heavily, though she tried to sustain silence, so she could hear if the plane had begun to slow down. Emma looked around as she waited in the silence. The forest was so alive. Bird's circled tall trees above her, while insects flew past trying to avoid any webs from preying spiders. The sounds of the forest and the sounds of the plane's engine were disturbed by approaching feet. Emma turned to see Jack and Roger in the distance; she didn't think they could see her. Emma under duress, wedged her foot out of the less than pristine white shoe her Mother had given her. Pain engulfed her foot, most likely because of the awkward position it had been in. She limped over to a nearby thick-trunked tree and stood behind it, all her weight on one foot. She heard Jack and Roger coming closer.

"You didn't tell me we were supposed to be watching the signal fire!" said a voice that Emma believed it to be Roger's.

"We don't even need a bloody signal fie. We're safer from the Germans here than anyone else. Fuck, the plane may well be a German one." said Jack.

"Stop with the bullocks already. We all know you were having too good a wet-dream about that Emma to remember you duties." said Roger, laughing uncontrollably.

Emma felt the tree she was at shake as Jack pinned Roger against it. She threw her hands to her mouth to stop herself from gasping, almost loosing her balance. Leaves and other debris began to fall into her hair. Emma held her breath.

"Learn to keep your fucking mouth shut or you won't be getting off this Island alive." said Jack, letting go of Roger.

While Jack walked ahead, Roger was left breathing heavily.

"That bitch is going to get what's coming to her sooner of later." said Roger to himself, running to catch up with Jack.

"What's this?" said Jack faintly, stopping at something.

Emma held her breath.

"Isn't that Emma's shoe?" asked Roger.

"You're right; you think she's around here?" replied Jack.

"Well she wasn't back with the others…" said Roger trailing off.

"She's probably with that fucker Ralph-y-poo." said Jack continuing on towards the cliff.

"She better hope she is." said Roger, his voice fading as he and Jack walked on.

Emma waited a few moments before attempting to dash out of the forest. She failed miserably and instead hopped on one foot as quickly as she could, falling countless times before reaching near the entrance. She heard Ralph's, and Jack's, and Roger's voices behind her, far to close for comfort. She hopped as double the speed, ignoring the pain as best she could. She finally reached the safe-haven of the white sands. Emma plopped down onto the sand and called over some of the littluns. She covered both her feet in sand and awaited the boys' arrival. They soon came bounding through on cue. Roger and Jack looked over at her suspiciously, and walked over to her.

"We found your shoe in the forest. Why was it there?" asked Roger quickly.

"Oh, ha-ha! Well the boys here thought it would be amusing to throw them in there. They thought my shoes to be evil, along with my feet." She said, without a hint of nerve in her voice, pointing as her sand fashioned feet.

They simply grunted in reply, and stalked off into the forest.

Emma looked on to Ralph, never having seen him paler. He turned to her slowly, and it struck her.

"We're going to be here for the rest of out lives, Emma. We're never going to get of this Island. We're going to live here, and we're going to die here." He said frailly, with a pained look on his face. Emma had never seen his so vulnerable before.

"All we can do is wait," Said Emma, pausing to look into Ralph's eyes. "Wait."

With that he grabbed her hand and held it in his. They sat together in silence watching the littluns play with tiny boats made of sticks and leaves.

**Row, row, row your boat  
Gently down the stream.  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,  
Life is but a dream.**

**Row, row, row your boat  
Gently down the stream.  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,  
Life is but a dream…**

A/N: Wow, Honestly guys, thank-you so, so much for all of your kind and inspiring reviews. I'm so sorry for the lateness. I've been really busy with school and other matters, but I finally managed to finish it! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

Here is a notice of appreciation to all my reviewers, both random and faithful!

KHSsSoccerGurl

DifferentLogic

Icytigergrrrl

Christina4eva

Silencili

Kizna1200

Hecate0808

Princess Sauria

Josephine-Dawson

Mysticdark1

Child of the Seine

Seghen

JustWriter2

Bubble-Pop

Chocolateriku

Jack's Queen

PrincessHayLin

Chain-link-fence

Mrs Pierre Bouvier

Thank-you everyone!


	6. Chapter Five

Of Love and Lords

Of Love and Lords

**Author's Note**: _Hello everyone! It's been a long time, I know; around a year or two in fact. I felt that my previously faithful readers deserved a little more from me and my unbelievably lazy self. Aforementioned, it has been quite some time. In the past two years my mental status and writing abilities have noticeably grown so in this BRAND NEW chapter and the rest of my series, you will likely encounter a more mature Emma, Ralph, Jack etc, in fact I've decided to incorporate Emma and Ralph as sixteen instead of fifteen. Much more makes sense that way. Alongside differences in my characters, you will come across more mature situations (just to warn you). Enjoy an all new chapter of 'Of Love and Lords' (rated T and possibly more)!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Lord of the Flies' nor do I own any of William Golding's marvelous characters.

**Summary**: A girl's uncle offers to take her flying as a present for her fifteenth birthday. Though her uncle would be on the job, and would be transporting an umpteen amount of boys to their destination, nothing could shatter Emma's dream of finally being able to fly. During the flight, the plane encounters a horrible tropical storm, sending the fiery plane, crashing down into the ocean. Emma Sinclair awakes on the sandy beach, only to be surprised at having two boys confusedly starring at her. And so the battles of love and lords begin.

Chapter Five

Emma let various grains of white sand run through the fingers of her left hand and into her right. Sprawled out on the sand, she watchfully eyed a cluster of littluns playfully splashing each other amongst the green of the salty water. She grinned in spite of herself. To Emma's left she examined Radley Cunningham; the littlun who she had rescued from the forests the night she had arrived, seated on his small behind near a rotting log. His mulberry colored birth mark engulfed close to half of his face, beginning at the center of his hairline and continuing onward to form an oblong-like pattern, ending just under his upturned nose. Emma watched as Percival, the most shy of the littluns, approached Radley timidly.

"Might I build a castle with you?" he inquired, attempting to unplaster his dark curls from his forehead.

A toothy grin appeared on Radley's face as he nodded feverishly, shaking the sand from his hair and onto Percival. Radley laughed hysterically until he was tackled by Percival, who began to burry him, tossing heavy scoops of sand onto his bare legs.

Emma plucked a berry from the ripe pile in her lap, placing it between her teeth. From her lips, she wiped juices threatening to fall onto what was left of her sundress with her fingers. She glanced at her rather reddish finger-tips. How unfortunate, the berries had stained them. Regardless she placed another on her tongue and began to chew rapidly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jack squatting just behind her. Radley and Percival both stopped mid sand toss, pausing to watch.

"Emma, I hope I'm not interrupting your progress! You and I both know that you enjoy all sorts of _lovely_ things in your mouth." Jack mused, his freckles spreading across the expanse of his cheeks as he flashed her a brilliant smile.

Emma felt herself blushing furiously.

"Speak for yourself you filthy boy!" Emma barked harshly, looking into Jack's eyes as she said it.

"You do know where to find me. If you're ever, _hungry_ in the future." Jack added nastily, his lips in a tight smile and his eyes burning into her own.

Emma scoffed in response, prying her eyes away from his gaze. Looking in his direction hoping to issue another rude stare, her eyes met with his retreating back. It was ever so difficult to only be a slight bitch to Jack. The things he says! If Emma had not been raised with such a proper English upbringing, she could only imagine what words would slip out of her mouth if Jack were to open his. How becoming of her.

Emma looked back hoping to see Jack's progress in being even further away from her then he had been before. He stood just outside the woods, conversing excitedly with Roger. Roger made use of his newly issued spear by drawing what Emma presumed to be a map in the sand. Tossing his spear to the side, Roger was on all fours running his hands over the sand, clearing all traces of what he had shown to Jack. Ralph emerged from the forest as soon as Roger was on his feet. They both eyed him disapprovingly as he passed. Waving to Emma, he ran in her direction.

Within seconds Ralph stood in front of her, an image of bronzed skin glistened with sweat and tossed about locks of golden hair. Ralph sat next to her, propping himself up with his elbows. She could not help but notice the flat expanse of his chiseled chest, rising and falling…rising and falling…rising and-

"Emma," Ralph said slowly. "Are you feeling alright?"

Emma's eyes widened.

"Yes of course." she dismissed, quickly focusing intently on the berries in her lap. Oh dear, that one is bruised.

"Was it something Jack said?" Ralph asked, sitting up suddenly.

"No, no Ralph. Jack's behavior is always something to be desired of, but no, it's not him who's bothering me." laughed Emma nervously, pushing a dark ringlet behind her ear.

Ralph's brows furrowed together in confusion. "What is it then?"

Emma glanced towards the littluns playing on her left. Percival had made use of the rotten log as a shield while Radley tossed stones at it. Percival discovering a branch near his small feet, began to hit Radley around the face with it. They both giggled endlessly.

Emma turned herself towards Ralph, roughly brushing sand from her knees. "Am I expected to be some type of mother to these boys? Vanquish all that they've learned at the academy?" Emma felt herself hold back momentarily. "And what, pray tell will happen when all of you forget your English decorum and instead, realize that I am the only woman on this Island?"

"That thought has occurred to the majority of us already, Emma." Ralph quietly spoke, a smile creeping onto his lips as he gazed at the hypnotic movements of the tide.

Emma's gripped the sand, her fist curled into it easily. "So I may as well say good-bye to all that I am worth then? Is that what you're saying?" Her blood pressure alarmingly rose.

"Emma like you said, we're not English anymore, at least at the present. If anyone of them tries anything though, if they so much as speak out of turn…Emma, I'll kill them." Ralph looked into her eyes as he said it.

"You can't be serious," Emma squealed. Shifting, the berries on her lap rolled onto the sand. "That would be murder! You would end up behind bars!" she muttered to herself.

"That would be what it would take to assure your virtue in a place like this." Ralph spoke quickly, his cheeks beginning to turn pink.

"Ha! Well in that case, if you're to kill anyone, do we both agree on Jack?" Emma cleared her throat in order to suppress her anxious giggles.

"You know I'd do it anyway." Ralph jeered, dumping a fistful of sand onto Emma's head.

Emma gasped. "You bloody fool!" She swiped at her hair frantically.

Ralph collapsed onto the sand, struggling for air as he doubled up with laughter.

"It's wet," Ralph paused to take a deep breath. "It's wet, the sand!"

Emma ignored his objections and continued to pick at her hair. Failing miserably, she let her arms fell to her sides, powerless. She pursed her lips in disapproval as Ralph continued to guffaw, the sand sticking to his shoulders as he rolled about. A devilish smile crept onto her face as she ran her hands through the sand, wincing as it wedged itself under her fingernails. Securing it in her left fist, she dove to grab the elastic of Ralph's red shorts. Ralph's eyes shot open in time to see Emma calmly placing the wad of sand in them. She dramatically allowed the elastic to snap back into place.

Ralph sat up straight. Attempting to halt his laughter, he breathed in deeply and patted at his shorts, continuing to giggle.

He rubbed his tongue against his cheek. "Uncalled for, Miss Emma. Please, do try to refrain yourself from injuring my dignity more than you already have, I beg of you!" He chuckled, brushing off remaining grains of sand.

Emma watched his hands move about his shorts. "Yes, I suppose I could do that; for a price."

Looking up, she met his eyes. Had he seen where she had been looking? Where _had_ she been looking to begin with? She knew. Good Lord.

Ralph tilted his head. "What would that be?"

His intense stare failed to help her cause. Struggling to grasp a witty remark with a touch of sexual innuendo (to her displeasure); Emma grew distracted by a white object littering the stretch cloudless blue sky before her.

"What's that Ralph?" she questioned, following it with her eyes.

Ralph's eyes scanned the sky scrupulously.

Emma pointed to the object. "Just over there."

The white object was approaching the Island at a dangerous speed. As it sped towards them, the object grew clearer. Attached to a white parachute emblazoned with an overbearing black swastika, a German soldier's body dangled lifelessly. The parachuter flew over the heads of Emma and Ralph, hurtling towards the tall trees found in the woods. They rose to their feet slowly, eyeing the parachuter until he was out of sight.

"We have to get to him before Jack does." Ralph mumbled to himself, breaking into a run.

Emma watched as the muscles in Ralph's calves tightened as he ran; moments later she realized that she was to follow. Kicking off her shoes, Emma's knees were up and her arms were pumping through the air as she tracked down Ralph. They soon reached the border of the forest, able to run more steadily on the moist soil. She felt leaves crunching beneath her feet as the wind blew hard against her eardrums. Ahead of her, Emma watched as a branch flicked at Ralph's face. Pawing at his face for a moment as he ran, he examined his hand and then let it fall to his sides. Squinting her eyes, Emma observed blood staining the tips of his fingers. It was then in the distance that Emma could make out two figures. Jack and Roger's chiseled backs were unmistakable. Ralph stopped instantly, Emma colliding into him seconds later. Ralph's weight did not shift; instead he turned around, wrapping one arm around Emma's waist and planting his hand firmly over her mouth. He guided her behind a large bolder where they crouched in silence.

Jack's fist tightened around his spear. "So you said you saw it go through here? You sure?"

"I'm certain." Roger affirmed.

Emma and Ralph watched as he crouched with his legs spread wide, digging his spear deeper into the soil for support. He pinched what appeared to be some sort of fur between his thumb and index finger.

"It'd most likely have gone this way." Jack pointed the tip of his spear away from them.

"Must've. This is exactly why you should have been chief. At least you would deliver us a proper meal each night." Roger rose to his feet.

Jack sneered to himself. "Ha, yeah. It fails to explain though, why that stupid bitch would have him rather than me."

"Beats me, Jack. It's only a matter of time before she realizes that his cock's almost as long as my littlest finger." Roger clapped Jack on the back.

"And that's when he's hard too!" Jack doubled over with laughter.

Ralph's grip tightened around Emma angrily.

"But Jack, really. What's stopping us? All we have to do is get rid of Ralph somehow; make it look like an accident right? There's one of him and two of us. It'd be easy." Roger suggested, letting his spear fall to the ground in order to dust off his knees.

"We'll kill him, yes; but right before he dies, he should at least get to see Emma in the nude." Jack thought aloud.

Roger's eyes widened in excitement. "Make her suck him off or something sick like that? Genius."

"Not quite," Jack paused. "He's going to watch me fuck her until she bleeds."

Roger giggled manically in response.

Tears began to well up in Emma's eyes. Her body tensed up, causing her to slide forward, pulling Ralph with her. She took a sharp intake of breath as the side of her knee grazed the surface of the boulder.

Jack's head snapped towards the boulder. "Did you hear that too?"

Roger inched towards them. Silently,

"Shhhh." Ralph discretely eased Emma into a crevice found between the large rock and the hillside. His grip tightened around her mouth.

Roger held onto the sides of the rock as he poked his head around the corner. Emma held her breath. Silence.

"S'nothing." Roger confirmed.

"Let's get a move on then, that beast isn't going to catch itself." Jack's voice faded.

Emma and Ralph stayed in place until they were sure that Jack and Roger had departed. Slowly, they crept out from behind the boulder.

"Ralph, nothing will stop them." Emma barely opened her mouth as she said it.

Ralph rubbed his temples in a circular motion and began to pace. "Fantastic. I'll have to kill them. I'll have to fucking kill them both."

"There must be something we can give them, anything." Emma searched for an answer.

Ralph grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the boulder roughly. The cut on his face had finally clotted.

"What could we possibly give them, you stupid girl; the conch?" He shook her. "It's only a matter of time until they have balls enough to try something!"

"Ralph…you're hurting me!" Emma searched his eyes frantically and pushed at his chest.

"I'm sorry," Ralph let her go. "I just can't stand the thought of you…what he said."

"If it had to be someone Ralph, it would be you." Emma quietly added, examining the dirt on her bare feet.

"Don't say that." Ralph dismissed and began to walk forward.

"At least it would be someone I care for!" Emma protested, clenching her teeth.

"Emma. If Jack ever heard what you say…the things we say; he'd want you twice as much." Ralph turned to face her; he searched the ground with his eyes. "This has to stop."

"What has to stop? There is _nothing_ to stop!" Emma fumed.

"Forget I said it." Ralph's eyes searched hers. "We've been stalling too long, let's go, we have to find him before the others do."

Emma followed Ralph deeper into the woods. They trekked to their destination in silence. Ralph easily conquered a steep ledge covered in moss; Emma scowled in disdain when he did not offer to help her up it. She crawled up onto the ledge awkwardly, her face inches from Ralph's muddy heels. Pulling herself over, Emma collapsed to her knees, panting. She looked past Ralph; at last there he was. There in front of them stood an ancient tree. About its branches hung the Nazi parachuter, limply tangled amongst various straps. The previously resilient swastika hung in rags, while its owner stared blankly at the surrounding forest.

"Hello, Emma…Ralph," A voice emerged from the base of the tree. There perched on a large root of the tree was Simon, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"What have you got there?" Ralph inquired, inching forward.

Next to Simon lay an opened brown pack. Its contents were spewed about the forest floor.

"I'm glad that you both found me since I am sure that this here," he paused. "Well it's clearly of great importance." Simon sat up straighter as a small smile appeared on his face.

"We're saved." Ralph breathed.

Rising to her feet, it was apparent to Emma that cradled in Simon's dirty hands, was a radio.


	7. Chapter Six

Of Love and Lords

**Author's Note**: _Hello there! Thank-you so much to those of you who took time to review my interpretation of 'Lord of the Flies'. I hope that this chapter is able to please you in ways that only Ralph and Emma can. Feel free to review, be it a flame, constructive criticism, and any other comments you may have on how I can improve my writing. For example, too much dialogue, too little, not enough conversing between characters, or the need of more asides/thoughts from our heroine, Emma. Thanks once again and enjoy the sixth installment of 'Of Love and Lords'! _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Lord of the Flies' nor do I own any of William Golding's marvelous characters.

**Summary**: A girl's uncle offers to take her flying as a present for her fifteenth birthday. Though her uncle would be on the job, and would be transporting an umpteen amount of boys to their destination, nothing could shatter Emma's dream of finally being able to fly. During the flight, the plane encounters a horrible tropical storm, sending the fiery plane, crashing down into the ocean. Emma Sinclair awakes on the sandy beach, only to be surprised at having two boys confusedly starring at her. And so the battles of love and lords begin.

Chapter Six

The air pulsed for a moment as Ralph and Emma were left silent, eyeing Simon as he began to stroke the radio affectionately. Emma noticed Ralph take a small step forward as the radio came to life briefly, a monotone static sound echoing throughout the forest. Simon's attention broke. He looked from Emma to Ralph, a scoff emerging deep from within his throat.

"Take in then," said Simon, annoyed. "As if I know what to do with it." He beckoned Ralph towards him, waving the radio from left to right teasingly.

Ralph's eyes flickered to Emma's, seeking reassurance from her. Hesitantly, he reached for it, easily securing it within his two strong hands. He brushed the hair from his face with the base of his palm, staring intently at the small black radio in his other. A short stint of static materialized from the black square once again.

Ralph cleared his throat loudly "Simon, I must suggest for you to head on back to camp. And as your Chief, I will require you to tell no one of what we've found."

"Yes, alright," Simon assured him, rising to his feet. "Do inform me of the progress you make."

Simon nodded his head at both Emma and Ralph and finally departed, not looking back once.

"Ha," Emma began. "Simon is quite odd, isn't he?" She fingered at the hem of her skirt.

"Yeah," Ralph breathed in deeply. "We had better get him down from there." He nodded his head towards the German.

Emma scrunched her face in confusion. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"I'll think of something." Ralph concluded.

Emma rolled her eyes; _men_. According to Emma, all of their heads were far too substantial for their necks; but in a literal sense of course. Charles Darwin (the man who believes that humans derive from monkeys or baboons; essentially some type of savagery animal) was quite taken with the idea that the average brain of a man weighs approximately 11 more than that of a woman's. In Emma's most humble opinion, it was only 11 more _fat_ that could be found in their skulls.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows with worry. "Ralph I do hate to nag you, but we are pressed for time. Jack or Roger might decide to stroll through these parts at any given minute!"

Ralph rubbed at his temples. "Emma," he swallowed deeply and lowered his head. "Could you spare your skirt?" A smile appeared on his lips as soon as the words left his mouth. What _cheek_.

Emma's skin grew hot and it was quite evident that the apples of her cheeks, or generally her face altogether, had turned an unmistakable shade of red. Regrettably, this was an occurrence that Emma could not help.

She screeched. "What could you possibly need my skirt for? You're a _boy_!" She pulled at the hem of her frock, stretching the material to her knees.

"No, no!" Ralph shook his head vigorously, turning a bright pink (unbeknownst to him). "I meant a piece of it. All…of it would be ideal though."

"WHAT?" Emma shrieked.

"I'd only need it for a moment," Ralph paused, eyeing Emma's skirt. "to climb the tree."

"This had better not be some _stchupid_ prank that you are playing with the others, Ralph!" She huffed, beginning to loosen the clasp of her skirt. "Turn around!" Her curls bounced as she whipped her head toward Ralph.

Ralph spun on his heels at her command.

Emma quickly disrobed, letting her skirt land in a heap beside Ralph. She smoothed out the numerous wrinkles found in her recently acquired silk camisole, cringing at a small tear in the blue fabric. Nothing would mortify her more than to be seen so indecently dressed.

"It's like a nudey magazine, but better." A voice whispered in awe from behind her.

Emma gasped, flailing her arms across her body in order to salvage what she could of her dignity. She turned around in agony, only to face a sweaty and panting Piggy; adjusting his spectacles for a closer look.

Ralph's voice emerged from behind her. "Piggy, what are you doing here?" The surprise in his voice could not be masked

From the corner of her eye, two things were apparent. Ralph's smirk was the first. The second was the fact that he was freely scanning the expanse of her body. God only knew what Piggy was doing at the moment. It was as if with the use of his spectacles, he could see through to _much_ more than her soul alone.

"Good lord." Emma spoke in realization of her predicament.

Emma watched as Piggy seated himself at the base of a tree. "It's ever to difficult to breathe in these blasted tropical environments!"

Emma turned towards Ralph and spoke through clenched teeth. "Get on with it then!" She hoped that her anger would be enough to make him work more efficiently.

Ralph snatched Emma's skirt from the moist soil, securing it around the tree. He grasped each end of the fabric in his hands, using it to support his weight as he planted his feet on the rough, moss-covered bark. He slowly began to ascend. Emma admired Ralph's strong physique as he climbed, her eyes glued to the blatant movement of muscles in his back. Ralph lost his footing for a moment; shards of bark fell into Emma's hair as a deep grimace appeared on her face. She resisted the urge to mother him. He righted himself almost instantly, an arm's length from the soldier. Ralph awkwardly edged himself onto an unsteady branch, leaping a foot into the air to secure the one above him. He eased himself onto it slowly. Reaching around the body of the tree, he held onto it tightly as he began to search the pocket of his red shorts, unearthing what appeared to be a short and trim knife.

Emma's breath was caught in her throat. Ralph's knife eased through the tangled rope as easy as a dollop of butter awaiting a bun. Emma's stomach growled at the thought. Both Piggy and Emma's heads shot up as soon as the German crumpled to the ground. It was then that Emma could finally see his face: wispy blonde hair fell into the German's deep-set blue eyes. They starred unseeing into hers. A trickle of dried blood was apparent under his upturned nose, hidden in the mosaic that was dirt and grime found on his face.

Emma peeled her eyes from the German's, instead she glanced at Ralph. He stood tall, his smooth arm leaning on the coarse brown bark as he looked about his hands. Between his fingers, he moved the knife about, knowing perfectly well who he would use it on. It was then that she not only saw Ralph, the image of gold that she was in _love_ with; but the Ralph who's eyes she would not allow to stare into hers lifelessly. He was blood, and bones, and dirt in that moment. He was the German soldier that lay dead at her feet; evil, real. But Emma would not let him die. Not on her accord. Ralph would live, be it on the island or off of it. Emma would go to Jack; and so, Ralph would live.

Lost in her thoughts, Emma was oblivious to the fact that Ralph had begun to edge his way down the tree. The violent _tear _which occurred moments later was enough to rouse her. Ralph was on his feet instantly, well aware of the shreds of fabric clenched tightly in his hands.

"Shit, Emma! I didn't do it on purpose!" Ralph assured her, his blue eyes frantically darting from Emma to what once was her _dress_.

"I suppose you'll just have to do with," Piggy cleared his throat smugly. "_that_ articleof clothing from now onwards?"

"It appears so, _Piggy_." Emma spat.

"Emma, we'll find something for you afterwards. We _have_ to move him." Ralph's eyes rested on the German corpse.

Emma huffed, no longer concerned with her appearance. "What I'd like to know is where you found that knife!"

"Really, Emma," Piggy breathed deeply. "Stop being such a _girl_ and help Ralph." Beads of sweat appeared above his brow.

"This coming from you, lardass?" Emma retorted, a rather prominent vein appearing on her forehead. She began to approach Piggy, hoping it would be as easy as it seemed to make him squeal.

Anger flashed across Piggy's plump face. "I'll have you know that I suffer from a respiratory malad-" Piggy's statement was cut short when Ralph's eyes shot daggers toward his.

Emma flicked at her hair violently and marched toward Ralph and the German instead. She did not waste her time on farm animals. Ralph grabbed at the German under his arms while Emma made herself useful by attempting to lift his ankles from the ground. They half carried, half dragged the German to the rock wall which Emma and Ralph had previously concealed themselves behind. They placed the soldier behind it, his neatly folded parachute positioned in the center of his chest. This German boy who appeared to be no more than eighteen would be left alone in his temporary burial plot. It left Emma in distraught to think that he was the son of an unknowing mother and even the brother of an unknowing sibling. She let her mind wander. The dead boy reminded her all too much of her younger brother Michael. How were they coping without her? Had they already attended her funeral?

Piggy clapped his hands together. "Now that that's been tended to, I suppose I'll head back to camp and fit in a quick nap before supper."

"Yes you _must _be exhausted!" Emma did not make an attempt to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

Piggy's stomach growled. "Apparently famished too!" He giggled to himself and was off, hoping he would find a decent pile of leaves to lie down on.

"We may as well head back ourselves." Emma reached for what remained of her skirt and cradled it in her arms.

Ralph began to poke at the radio. "I wanted to find a place to mess around with this first."

"We'd get a better signal on higher ground wouldn't we?" Emma presumed, twiddling a piece of fabric between her thumbs.

"Yeah, I know just the spot." Ralph walked off.

Emma looked after him for a moment and then followed unwillingly. She had not been fond of Ralph's behavior in the past hour. He had no reason to be distant; Jack and Roger were not present. Perhaps it was easier for him then she had initially thought. She could see him finding her irritating; even a burden. She had always had such great luck with boys. Emma thought back to third year when she had fancied her neighbor's son. They had played together each day for a fortnight. It was then that she was walking through the park with her mum one day toward the market. Pleading with her mother for a quick go on the swings was long enough to witness Gareth picking a daisy for Hannah Smith; Staglane Primary's resident harlot.

Emma and Ralph reached a clearing. Walking further into it, Emma's eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her. From where they were standing, the entire island was in view, alongside the wide expanse of ocean after it. At the tide, Emma could make out what was most likely litluns splashing each other in the water. Further up the white beach, a chute of smoke erupted from a blazing fire, the smell of meat on the breeze. It was apparent that Jack and Roger had been successful.

Emma heard Ralph seat himself behind her. She looked as he continued to prod at the black square; his face a scrunched towel of concentration. After ten minutes or so, it frustrated Emma to realize that her ears had become accustomed to the sound of static emerging from the radio. She ignored it and continued to watch over the island.

"It was then that-."

"What?" Emma asked, refusing to turn around.

"German's have employed the use of Chlorine gas as of-"

Emma finally turned to face Ralph. "What are you on about?"

"I have a signal!" Ralph held the radio higher.

Emma sprang to her feet and began to run toward Ralph when the sound of chanting stopped her in her tracks.

"Ooh, ahh, ooh, ooh, ahh." The voices sang in harmony.

The static dispersed as Ralph switched off the radio.

"We are hunters, hear us roar, this night we give you guts of boar! We paint of faces with its blood; we gods refuse the use of mud! We eat its flesh yet sacrifice its head, its brains, its snout, its eyes! We are hunters, hear us roar, this night we give you guts of boar!" The voices echoed as the chute of smoke grew darker and angrier.

"Let's go." Ralph leaped to his feet, grabbing Emma's forearm and dragging her through the clearing.

As they began to descend, a shadow caught Emma's eye.

"Wait," Emma pressed her heels to the ground in order halt. "That crack leads somewhere." She licked her lips curiously.

Behind a large boulder, a long, deep crack in the dark grey rock formation was evident. Emma tugged Ralph toward it. As they grew closer, Ralph drenched his arm across Emma's shoulders, stopping her from proceeding.

"Wait here," He mumbled, stepping into the darkness.

Emma held her breath, looking around to distract herself from thinking of whatever was currently murdering Ralph. She and Ralph would continue down a steep slope and into the green forest. She hadn't realized how steep it indeed was. Eyeing it nervously she jumped when Ralph's head emerged from the black, a smile lining his face. He gently grasped her hand and moments later, the darkness enveloped her also. Emma tightened her grip; her hand was beginning to moisten. With her other, she let her fingers graze the side of the rock and feel at the black aimlessly. She paused, feeling the heat radiating from Ralph, quickening her pace to stay close to him. Turning a corner, Emma and Ralph were basked in a brilliant ray of light. Emma could not believe her eyes. Around her were the wide walls of the surrounding cave, littered in intricate drawings of blue, red, white, and brown. She let her fingers slide over each of them, taking in the rough texture of the walls and the berry seeds trapped within the paints. Distracted, Emma froze in place when Ralph wrapped his hand move from the small of her back to engulfing her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder, intertwining their left hands. Carefully, he raised them, pointing them to the drawing directly in front of them.

"Look," he whispered. "They tell a story." He traced the drawings with their intertwined fingers.

It began with a man painted a rich brown. He was covered with feathers of blue and red while his face was painted an ivory white. Before him, his people kneeled in awe; some of them throwing themselves at his feet in submission. In the next drawing, the man, who Emma presumed to be a chief had his hands and face pressed against the very pregnant belly of his wife; her body adorned in blue and red while her face was painted a chalk white.

Emma's eyes quickly darted to the next drawing. In his arms, the chief held what was quite _obviously_ a son. Its naked and golden body provided Emma's discomfort. The next drawing sported the chief teaching his son how to hunt. The presence of red was a strong one in this picture; together they had slaughtered a boar. It lay defeated at their feet.

In the next three drawings, it was evident that the chief's son had grown into a thriving young man; a bloodthirsty one at that. As the king grew old, his son would lead the hunting party. The chief's son and his delegates would solely provide food for their entire community. In the next drawing, it was evident that the chief's son required _recognition_ for this. As the chief slept soundly next to his newly pregnant wife, their son, in a fury of madness, killed them while they slept. Emma's eyes widened as this occurred to her.

The following picture embarked their son as the village's new leader; his arms spread wide, fingers outstretched toward the sun. The next image grew darker in content; the village's new chief began to go mad. He covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly as the ghosts of his mother and father haunted him to madness. And soon he could not bear it. He set the forest ablaze in hopes of ending his torture, and with it he took the lives of his people and his own; the flesh on their screaming faces burning off.

Emma turned her head away, unable to stomach the value of realism captured in the image. Emma felt her face contort; the last drawing was left unfinished. The sketch of a boat and what appeared to be its passengers arriving at an island of screaming faces.

Emma let her hand fall to her side. "What an awful story."

Ralph turned Emma around to face him. "Certainly not something we should tell to the litluns before they sleep."

Emma was keenly aware of how close their faces were to one another. Her thighs began to ache as he gently pushed her up against the tribal drawings. The walls were slick with morning dew, leaving goose bumps where it touched Emma's bare arms. Ralph starred into Emma's eyes with what she found to be unspeakable intensity. He planted his arm to the left of her head, towering over her. And with that, he leaned in to kiss her. Emma felt her skin set ablaze as soon as their lips touched. He parted her lips with his tongue, flicking it over her teeth, begging for entrance. As their tongues intertwined, Emma felt her hands grabbing at Ralph's face, hoping to deepen the kiss. Her hands felt their way to his mop of hair; she tugged at his golden strands and as their kissing deepened Emma could scarcely breathe; her lungs were squished under the weight of his body. As if she cared. A soft moan escaped her mouth; her eyes opening in realization at what had formed around Ralph's shorts. Oh god. She had allowed things to go too far. Emma broke away from Ralph. She had two options. She fingered at the clasp on his shorts, her heart beating so fast that she may have passed out.

Ralph leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "It's because I love you, Emma." He removed her hands from his pants, placed them at her sides and retreated towards the light.


	8. Chapter Seven

Of Love and Lords

**Author's Note**: Hello there everyone! I know it's been a long time coming, but here it is! Chapter Seven of 'Of Love and Lords'! OKAY so I am super excited I remembered my email address and password and I am back on here! I was using a seperate account for some time and forgot about this one and this story then saw all my reviews and thought I needed to continue this story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Lord of the Flies' nor do I own any of William Golding's marvelous characters.

**Summary**: A girl's uncle offers to take her flying as a present for her fifteenth birthday. Though her uncle would be on the job, and would be transporting an umpteen amount of boys to their destination, nothing could shatter Emma's dream of finally being able to fly. During the flight, the plane encounters a horrible tropical storm, sending the fiery plane, crashing down into the ocean. Emma Sinclair awakes on the sandy beach, only to be surprised at having two boys confusedly starring at her. And so the battles of love and lords begin.

Chapter Seven: When Lightning Strikes

Emma stared intently into the fire, a small piece of cooked boar resting in her lap. She had been offered the smallest piece of meat because according to Roger a.) the men needed more food because _"we do all the work around here"_, b.) he wasn't sure that an appetite could be worked up by washing clothes, and c.) that she was due to lose a few pounds anyways. If men like Jack and Roger were the soldiers defending all of Europe from the likes of Hitler, Britain was simply doomed.

Emma, the only girl in a sea of males had been stranded for two weeks now, so it was possible that the war was already over for all they knew. It simply didn't make a difference to her if the war waged on or didn't. Being trapped on this island, she would likely never see her Father again or her younger brother Michael, and the only friend and form of protection she had, had been missing for the past three hours.

Emma allowed her thoughts to drift towards the cave where Ralph had passionately kissed her.

_He loves me_. She could assume as much from Ralph's confession. He had said so right after the two of them discovered markings on the walls of the cave. However, like all men tend to do in a scenario where the possbility of commitment is on the table, he _ran-_out of the cave off into the woods and she hadn't seem him since, causing her to doubt her hearing and grow deeply worried about Ralph's whereabouts and also his sanity.

_He should be done sulking by now!_ Emma thought angrily. If he wasn't back by nightfall she'd have to go looking for him even though the possibility of encountering a boar during the night was quite high.

Absentmindedly picking at her boar, it took Emma a moment to notice Jack standing over her. She detested the ginger haired boy and his cohort Roger, the both of them having threatended her with rape and murder numerous times. Emma acted like it didn't phase her, but beneath their proper accents the pair of them truly were monsters, and it was only a matter of time before they acted upon their urges, a thought that frightened her to no end. She knew she couldn't expect Ralph to protect her always, especially if that meant putting himself in danger, which made her wonder how much longer her virtue would be guaranteed?

"Enjoying your supper?" Jack asked her, a twisted smile appearing on his lips. His eyes lingering on Emma's legs for far too long.

"Oh yes, I simply adore dining like a savage," Emma scoffed, her voice heavily drenched in sarcasm. "And I suppose we have tea and biscuits following this?"

In a flash, Jack held her by her hair, snapping her neck back roughly. Emma cried out in pain and her eyes pricked with tears. She was determined not to scream, she wouldn't give Jack the satisfaction. Breathing evenly, she looked at him in loathing. If only she had a gun.

"Be grateful you even get to eat you filthy _whore_," Jack hissed through clenched teeth, throwing her down onto the beach floor, sending her dinner flying. "If it were up to me, we'd all stick our cocks in you and then shortly after," he paused menacingly, a crazed look appearing on his face "We'd _slit_ your fucking throat."

Emma let out a sob as Jack sauntered off towards the other boys, none of them bothering to intervene on her behalf. They were all younger and weaker then Jack so she really couldn't blame them for not trying, not to mention the fact that his goon Roger had his back at all times. Emma struggled to get herself into a sitting position, the back of her neck and side of her ribs sore and wondered what she had ever done to deserve her predicament.

"Emmarrr, did Jack hurt you?" squeaked Radley, appearing beside Emma once Jack had left, his small mouth quivering.

She would not have Radley crying on her account, the poor boy had enough to deal with.

"No, not at all my luv," Emma said hurriedly, pausing to stroke the littlun's birthmark covered cheek affectionately. "Now run along, Percy must be waiting for you." She smiled warmly at Radley, not wanting to let her facade slip, showing the small boy how much pain she was in. At five and a quarter, even Radley knew that the way Jack treated her was wrong, so all hope was not entirely lost.

Emma continued to lay in the place where Jack had pushed her over, attempting to regain her strength.

"Need a hand?" murmured a soft voice after a few moments of silence. Emma looked up to see Simon standing above her, his dark hair falling haphazardly into his cold eyes.

"Yes," Emma said, reaching her arm upwards expecting Simon to offer her his hand. Instead, Simon ducked underneath her, putting his hands on her waist and helping her up.

Emma's side was aching all over again once she was standing. "Thank-you, Simon." She sighed, still in pain from Jack's abuse. She hoped she wouldn't end up bruising.

"We really should find him," Simon spoke, his bright eyes traveling to where Emma clenched her side in pain. "Ralph." Simon clarified.

Emma's eye twitched at the mention of Ralph.

"That's not necessary Simon," Emma huffed stubbornly, "He's made it quite clear that it's not his responsibility to protect me."

Emma's eyes began to water to she quickly turned towards the ocean. She refused to cry in front of Simon, he seemed far too judgmental to be weak in front of. All of them judged her, just because she was a girl. So she wouldn't cry, like they all expected a girl to do.

"I think he'd say otherwise if he was here." Simon said with all the earnest he could muster.

"Simon, it quite obviously doesn't matter to Ralph if Jack throws me around like a rag doll," Emma's voice raised in anger "If it did he would bloody well be here right now!" she screamed.

An awkward silence passed between the two of them, Emma rubbing her throbbing temples.

"I'm sorry," Emma said to Simon, letting her eyes meet his "I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's not your fault." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze; it was so cold to the touch that it caused her to gasp.

Simon ripped his hand from hers and tucked it into the pocket of his shorts, his eyes unreadable.

"If you want to find Ralph, meet me here once everyone is asleep." Simon said quietly, his voice almost drowned out by the crashing tide.

And with that he was off, heading into the dark of the forest, leaving Emma wondering about the strange boy and his cold hands.

* * *

A cool breeze blew off of the ocean, leaving a trail of gooseflesh on Emma's arms. She needed something more substantial to wear then her flimsy camisole, and she knew just what she'd use. Emma looked over to the group of boys still huddled by the fire, making sure that Jack and Roger were still there and not in the forest, where she would be frolicking alone and of course, without Ralph. Jack appeared to be telling his choir a story (most likely fabricated), his arms stretched out before him as if he was wielding his spear. No one would be the wiser to her disappearance, and so Emma set off into the darkness of the forest as well.

The German boy still stared out into the distance, his unseeing blue eyes looking right into Emma's. Crouching down, Emma hesitantly raised her hand to his cheek, stroking it and then letting her hand fall over his eyes, shutting them. He could sleep now. Emma knew that this essentially was the face of her enemy; Britain's enemy. But before that, he was a boy, eighteen at the most with a long life still ahead of him. Emma wondered if the boy's family knew what had become of their son, of their brother. She knew loss all too well and sincerely wished it upon no one.

Suddenly a curious idea occurred to her. Perhaps the soldier had some sort of form of identification on him? There was nothing on his uniform that stood out to her aside from the black swastika, placed in the center of a white circle and sewn onto red fabric which was tied tightly around his left arm. Emma patted down his pockets and felt a solid square, most likely his wallet. She had found what she had been looking for.

Reaching into his pocket, she pulled out not only a worn brown wallet, but also a few accompanying documents. Sifting through them, the sharp face of the German boy caught her eye. There in front of her was the identification of a Nazi soldier, his name Paul Müller. And although in his photograph, Paul Müller appeared to look almost menacing, even in the black and white photo, the ice blue of his eyes was unmistakable while his blonde hair was slicked back away from his face, his cheekbones sharp and his lips set in a cruel grimace. However, the young man beside her did not appear that way at all. Looking at him, Emma decided that he looked peaceful, almost serene.

She continued to look through the documents, all written in German, a language she certainly did not know. Putting the papers aside, Emma examined the boy's wallet. It was leather and dyed brown, probably quite expensive, most likely a gift. Opening it Emma sighed in awe. She looked upon another photo, but this time of a grinning Paul Müller with the arms of his beautiful girlfriend wrapped around his neck. The both of them were likely at a dance; clad in their finest clothes, Paul in a tuxedo and his girlfriend in an enchanting white floor length gown. Turning the photo around, as Emma suspected, a note was written to Paul, scribbled in faded ink.

_Paul, ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück in den Krieg. Meine Arme warten auf Sie._

_Mit Liebe,_

_Katja_

Paul and _Katja_, Emma thought wistfully. If Emma made it off the island, she swore to herself that she would write Paul's _Katja_ and tell her that he carried her photo with him until the very end. She would also write his family, and tell them what had become of their son, of their brother. Setting down Paul's belongings, Emma decided to set to work on what she had really come all this way for. She picked up Paul's parachute, which Ralph and she had stowed away beside him. Unfolding the parachute, she examined it, unsure of how exactly she planned on making herself a garment out of it.

Stretching it out to its full size, the parachute covered much of the forest floor, an enormous black swastika in the very middle of it. Thinking it was not the best idea to parade about with a gigantic swastika on her, Emma instead began to tear the fabric around the emblem. Not to mention, it would certainly raise the suspicions of both Jack and Roger. Emma decided she would lie and tell them that the fabric simply washed up on shore, most likely from the wreckage of the plane crash, and she certainly would have to explain herself since the boys certainly noticed everything to do with how much, and especially how _little_ she was wearing in recent days.

Once she was finished, Emma had a couple yards of reasonably clean white fabric to use. She began to wrap it around her, starting from just below her armpits. The motion reminded her of the saris she saw the women back in India wrap around their waists. Emma had visited there with her family when she was eleven, and had always been captivated by the beautiful fabrics in shocking red or deep blue that the women there adorned themselves with.

She hid the remainder of the parachute behind Paul. Standing back she examined him to make sure he was still obscured from being seen when something caught her eye; an unmistakable glint. Crouching down, Emma patted the area from which she had seen the flash. Feeling something solid, she secured it from under his shirt. Emma's eyes grew wide at what she held in her hands, so shocked she almost dropped it. In her hands, she cradled a pistol. A _pistol_.

* * *

Emma sat by the shore, listening contentedly to the waves out in the distance. It had turned out to be a cooler than average night on their island, and she was faring well with the temperature thanks to the German soldier's parachute. Not to mention his pistol. Holding it in her hands, Emma weighed her options heavily before hiding it far from where Paul lay, along with his documents and wallet. Emma thought about shooting Jack in the head, shortly followed by Roger. But then, she thought of Jack or Roger overpowering her and taking possession of the weapon, a far worse fate then anything this island had in store for them. She decided to tell no one until she spoke to Ralph, and certainly would not tell Simon, the strange boy with black hair and intense blue eyes.

"Emma," Simon appeared from behind her, holding something in his arms.

"Hello Simon," Emma said calmly, Simon's 'out of thin air' appearances no longer surprising her.

There was just enough moonlight for her to see him clearly and Emma noticed that he had a bundle of something clutched close to his chest.

"What do you have there?" Emma asked him curiously.

Sitting down next to her, Simon wordlessly unraveled the blue jacket of his Military Academy uniform. Inside it, Emma could make out a large pile of berries. Her stomach growled as if of cue.

"I thought you might be hungry after Jack ruined your dinner," Simon smiled at her. "I also picked some for the littluns; for their breakfast."

Emma couldn't believe she had ever written off Simon as strange, or even untrustworthy. She decided she _would_ tell him about the pistol, but when the time was right.

"That's very kind of you Simon," Emma thanked him gently. "I'll make sure the littluns have the berries before the other boys get at them."

"Good," Simon nodded, "I have one last thing to show you."

Emma began to munch on the berries as Simon reached into his pocket, pulling out some sort of strange clear cylinder.

"What on Earth is that?" Emma asked in confusion. She had never seen anything like it before.

"Just watch," Simon said, taking the cylinder between his two hands and cracking it.

It was then that the most intriguing thing happened; the strange cylinder began to emit _light_. It glowed a greenish/yellow that she had never quite seen before and couldn't describe for the life of her.

"It's called a glow stick," Simon revealed. "They were created by the US navy, and they gave some to the British to sample. There were extras so they shipped them out to the Military Academies for us future officers to test."

"It's amazing," Emma said in awe, almost hypnotized by the eerie light. "Where did you find it?"

"I brought them with me," Simon began. "For night reading." He admitted bashfully.

"Oh Simon, you really are something," Emma laughed, hugging him. Simon's hands stayed intertwined with one another on his lap. "We certainly wouldn't be able to go searching for Ralph without them. We'd be running around blindly in the forest if it wasn't for you." Emma smiled rising to her feet.

Simon followed suit, turning towards the forest with Emma in tow.

Being in the forest during the daytime was difficult as it was, but trying to maneuver through the vines and tree roots with only a minimal amount of light was nearly impossible. Simon had stayed relatively silent during the past hour as they trudged through the moist leaves and bushes. Every so often, they would hear the rustling of wildlife, most likely a boar. They would whisper Ralph's name to make sure it wasn't him, sincerely hoping it wasn't Jack or Roger.

Emma decided to strike up a conversation with Simon to pass the time.

"So Simon, what's your story?" Emma asked inquisitively.

"Story?" Simon asked distractedly, turning around to shoot her a puzzled look.

"I mean, I know how you ended up on this island, but how did you end up on that particular plane?" Emma asked, her mind briefly traveling back to the beautiful day she went flying with her Uncle Charles, beautiful until tragedy struck that is.

"My parents sent me to the Academy; just like everyone else," Simon answered abruptly, but then continued. "My Father had wanted me to follow in his footsteps, and my older brother's; to become war heroes like they are."

"You and Ralph have a lot more in common then you know." Emma informed Simon.

Simon held back a branch to let Emma pass in front of him.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Simon reasoned "But I bet Ralph believes in the war, whereas I don't." Simon revealed.

Momentarily shocked, Emma glanced back at Simon, but then she realized that perhaps the vision of Paul Müller, the Nazi soldier of eighteen stayed with Simon as well as herself. Emma was about to tell Simon all about Paul and his girlfriend Katja when a distant roar of thunder reached her ears.

"You think it will rain?" Emma asked Simon, certain that Ralph had found shelter for the night. She chose not to think of any other possibilities aside from that one. She could picture him curled up in the cave where they had found the ancient tribal markings, the small fire which he had built warming him, his blonde hair illuminated by the flames.

Emma was drawn from her thoughts when suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the forest. Within seconds, two things happened. Simon was on the ground violently shaking, seizing, and just beyond where Simon lay was a painted white face peering deviously at Emma from the bushes.

**Author's Note**: Hello once again everybody! I know it's been a long time since you last heard of Emma, but she is back and here to stay! I have decided to continue my abandoned fanfic after coming across old chapters on my computer. I had lost access to my account, forgetting my email address and password which prevented me from signing on, and it turns out the email address I used was deleted after a long period of inactivity. Anyways, enough of my blabbering since I ended up remembering my email address so yippie!

Two final notes. For those of you who caught on that glow sticks were certainly not invented during the time of World War II, I decided to use my poetic license and stick them into the story anyways regardless of historical inaccuracy. I hope this doesn't bother people too much!

Lastly, if any of you are wondering about the translation regarding Katja's note to Paul, here is the translation: Paul, I wish you luck in the war. Please return home safely. My arms await you. With love, Katja. I realize this may be incorrect as I don't speak German, but I did use an online translator, so I apologize if it isn't correct and if someone can provide me with a correct translation I will certainly use it.

Wishing all of you well and hope you enjoyed this highly anticipated installment of 'Of Love and Lords' and please review! - Jam2008


	9. Chapter Eight

Of Love and Lords

**A/N**: Hello beloved readers! Thank you for your amazing reviews. **I'm going to clear a couple things up after having been voiced some concerns from a few reviewers**. From the beginning this story has strayed far from William Golding's masterpiece in terms of canon. The reason for this was that I actually based this fanfiction on the happenings of the movie version of Lord of the Flies made in 1990 which I watched in school at the age of fourteen, which I admit I didn't understand completely. Shortly after I watched it I wrote this story. I read the book when I was seventeen, around the time I wrote the fifth chapter of this fanfic. I tried my best to incorporate more facts from the book itself to create a sense of authenticity, but from the beginning this story was never going to follow the story in the first place (there is a girl on the island after all) and it would end up confusing both the readers and myself if I went back and changed everything to cater more closely to canon. This fanfic is based around a newly invented character 'Emma', and so the story has been written in order to cater to her and her history with her family. Ralph is out of character to some degree, but as I stated in chapter five, his age has been altered to sixteen, and let us not forget that there is now a female on the island. This fact alone would cause the boys to act differently, and out of everyone I felt that Ralph would be polite and well behaved. In William Golding's 'Lord of the Flies' Ralph did not have a romantic connection with anyone, so we cannot compare his relationship with the character 'Emma' to anything that happened in the original. Ralph's history with his Father had been altered because at that point I hadn't read the book (chapters 1-4). So sorry for the long Author's Note! Once again, thank you all for taking your time to read this and enjoy Chapter Eight of 'Of Love and Lords'!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Lord of the Flies' nor do I own any of William Golding's marvelous characters.

**Summary**: A girl's uncle offers to take her flying as a present for her sixteenth birthday. Though her uncle would be on the job, and would be transporting an umpteen amount of boys to their destination, nothing could shatter Emma's dream of finally being able to fly. During the flight, the plane encounters a horrible tropical storm, sending the fiery plane, crashing down into the ocean. Emma Sinclair awakens on the sandy beach, only to be surprised at having two boys confusedly starring at her. And so the battle of love and lords begin.

* * *

Chapter Eight: When it Rains, it Pours

The forest had gone dark except for Simon's glow stick, still resting in the palm of his hand. Emma had pinned Simon's convulsing frame down onto the forest floor, and she could feel his seizing begin to decrease. Emma fleetingly glanced at the bushes and then turned her attention back to Simon whose bright eyes blinked furiously and starred directly through her. She could no longer see the painted face peering out of the bushes but if one thing was certain, they were not alone on the Island. A sense of dread began to grow in the back of Emma's mind. If the painted faced man had found them, chances were he had found Ralph too. They had to find him and soon. Emma was taken from her thoughts as Simon let out a groan.

"Simon, are you alright?" Emma spoke his name softly so as not to alarm him.

"He missed." Simon squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, and then opening them again wide and he pushed Emma away from him as he turned over and heaved out the contents of his stomach.

"What do you mean he missed?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

After a moment Simon sat up and brushed off the beads of sweat that had formed on his face.

"He _missed_." Simon reiterated, except this time he pointed to the tree located on Emma's right.

Jammed deeply into the soft bark of the tree was a wooden spear, still swaying faintly from the speed it had been thrown at. It had been wedged into the tree right where Emma had been standing moments before. She let out a horrific sob, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my God!" Emma yelped, tears rushing to her eyes. The white faced man had tried to kill her. It suddenly struck Emma that maybe he had already succeeded in killing Ralph. This left her in a blubbering heap on the forest floor. She wished she had her gun.

"R-Ralph!" Emma cried into her hands.

"Emma, stop this nonsense! You have to pull yourself together. Ralph is counting on us!" Emma felt Simon gently place his hands on her shoulders. She stopped her crying at once and looked into his bright eyes. They held a new sense of conviction in them. Emma wondered why.

"You're right, Simon. Please forgive me." Emma nodded, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Crying would not help Ralph in any way. Emma rose to her feet, brushing the dirt off her makeshift dress.

Walking over to the tree where the spear had landed, Simon planted his foot onto the trunk of the tree for leverage, and pulled until he unwedged the thick piece of wood. The spear was a simple one, the only decorative feature on it was revealed when Simon pulled it out. The sharp tip of the spear was painted a deep red.

"Right. Let's move." Simon began to lead the way, using the spear as a walking stick of sorts.

Emma observed him curiously as they trudged onwards through the thick trees. Simon seemed almost…brave?

"Simon are you feeling alright after your…your fit?" Emma asked, causing Simon to give her a backwards glance.

"I'm fine." Simon said quietly, increasing his speed.

* * *

It continued to rain in heavy sheets for what felt like hours. Emma could barely see three steps in front of her so she and Simon both held onto the length of the spear to prevent being separated. That was one less problem they needed. Already Simon and Emma had traveled deeper into the woods than any of the other boys had dared to.

"Ralph!" Emma yelled his name for the umpteenth time. She and Simon's efforts had been fruitless up to that point.

"Emma look there's a clearing up ahead!" Simon announced, unheard to Emma who began to cry.

"Oh Simon we're never going to find him!" Emma wailed loudly, she had simply had enough. She wanted to go home. To her Father and Brother, to her Uncle, to her Mother.

Emma was silenced by Simon's rain soaked hands. He had covered her mouth, his eerie blue eyes starring widely into hers.

"Shhhhhh." Simon whispered, motioning to the clearing ahead with a tilt of his head.

Simon and Emma silently creeped forwards, Emma's mouth still firmly clamped shut by Simon's hand. The two of them crouched behind a bush, out of sight but still with an unobstructed view of the clearing. It took a moment for Emma to see what Simon had. The sky was slowly but surely beginning to lighten, helping Emma to see. She squinted her eyes and silently gasped.

In front of her Emma could make out the wiry form of a man standing with his back facing them, his long wet hair reaching the middle of his back. The man was naked except for a flimsy rag wrapped around his lower half. He suddenly crouched and observed something on the ground in front of him. Within moments he was on his feet again, turning around in one fluid motion, facing Emma and Simon head on. The white paint on his face had begun to wash off. His wild eyes feverishly observed his surroundings. Emma could feel Simon tightening his grip around her mouth. She was sure the man could hear her heart thudding from where he stood. And as quickly as he had appeared and vanished earlier that night when the lightening struck, the man quickly bolted off into the trees without a backwards glace.

Simon relaxed his grip, Emma letting out a sigh of relief. The man had not seen them. If he had, who knew what would have happened.

"That was the same man who tried to kill me." Emma said quietly, looking at Simon.

"We'll find out why, after we've found Ralph," Simon rose to his feet, offering Emma his hand. "I wonder what the savage was looking at over there?"

Emma took Simon's hand. Everything was aching and all she wanted was to find Ralph and for the both of them to warm up by the fire.

Emma and Simon curiously walked over to the area the white faced man had been observing.

"I don't see a thing!" Emma announced, taking a step forward only to feel the ground disappear from underneath her. She let out a scream moments before she hit the water below her. Instinctively, she kicked her feet until her head was above the water.

"Emma!" Simon yelled her name. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm alright! I can't see anything!" Emma looked around her blindly. She reached outwards, paddling with her arms. As she extended them, she yelped as she came in contact with something. "Simon there's something else down here!" Emma could feel her throat closing from fear and hysteria beginning to set in.

Simon, peered over the edge of the deep hole that Emma had fallen into, trying to illuminate it with the light of his glow stick.

"Emma, I'm going to throw the glow stick to you! Make sure you catch it." Simon yelled, throwing the glow stick to Emma gently.

She grabbed hold of it with her right hand. As soon as the glow stick was in her possession Emma could see the unconscious form of Ralph floating just a meter away from her.

"Simon! It's Ralph! Ralph is down here!" Emma screeched, wildly swimming over to him.

"Is he alive?" Emma heard Simon scream.

Emma quickly took Ralph into her arms. He was still breathing, but it was labored and as Emma held the glow stick above him, she could see a wide gash erupting blood into his golden hair.

"Ralph! Ralph wake up!" Emma screamed. She resorted to slapping him.

Ralph's eyes shot open and he began to flail his arms wildly, sputtering and spitting water out of his mouth.

"Emma?" Ralph had difficulty gathering his bearings. "Jesus Christ, what are we doing here?" He was still flailing about in confusion.

"I'll explain after! We need to get out of here! The water is still rising!" Emma yelled over the roar of the pouring rain.

"Emma, how do I get you two out?" Simon yelled from above.

Emma had an idea, and she hoped it would work. She began to unravel the parachute from around her, making sure to not let it slip from her hands. It was heavy and weighed down with water. Emma was left in her measly camisole. She held the parachute above her head and began to wring the water out from it.

"Ralph, will you be able to throw this to Simon? You're stronger than I am." Emma said to Ralph gently. He still seemed a little delirious.

"Yeah, yes I can." Ralph shook his head, taking the bunched up material from Emma's hands.

"Simon," Ralph yelled up to him. "Incoming!" Ralph pelted the parachute upwards to Simon, who successfully caught the pass.

"Tie it to something, Simon! Then throw it down to us so we can climb out!" Emma yelled.

"Okay!" Simon affirmed, disappearing from view for a few moments.

"Ralph, I'm so happy you're alright, I was worried sick!" Emma took their moment alone to kiss him furiously, almost kissing him on his lips but stopping herself just in time. She still didn't know where they stood in terms of what happened in the cave. Emma looked around her; the water was steadily rising in the hole. She turned back to Ralph, a look of uncertainty on her face. Suddenly, Ralph swam back to her, gripping her shoulders with his hands. Her look of uncertainty was replaced with shock and surprise at his sudden outburst

"You shouldn't have come looking for me, Emma. It was too dangerous! You're a _stchu-pid, stch-upid _girl!" Ralph said, taking a look upwards to see if Simon had returned yet. His deep blue eyes momentarily bore into hers, searching them. And without notice, Ralph hotly planted his lips on hers. Emma opened her eyes widely in shock before allowing them to close, succumbing to Ralph's kiss. Emma lifted her hands from the water, running them through Ralph's drenched locks. The distinct clearing of a throat caused Emma and Ralph to jump back from each other. Ralph had left Emma breathless and blushing. She began to blush more when she realized that Simon had seen everything. Emma peeked upwards at Simon awkwardly.

Simon smiled back at her timidly, "Are you two ready to get out of there?" His icy blue eyes locked with hers. Emma turned away shyly.

Emma and Ralph looked at each other, announcing "Yes!" in unison.

Simon tossed the length of the parachute to Emma. She looked at Ralph hesitantly. He nodded for her to go up first. The water continued to rise. Emma clambered upwards clumsily, digging her bare feet into the muddy side of the deep hole. Just shy of the top of the hole, Simon grabbed Emma under the shoulders and pulled her up the rest of the way. Without warning, Simon's arms were around her in a tight hug, taking her by surprised. Emma allowed herself to hug him back. If Simon had not offered to help her find Ralph, the white faced man would have succeeded in killing him.

Moments after, Ralph reached the top of the hole, climbing over the edge and collapsing into a heap. The three of them sat silently, the only noise around them was the pitter patter of the rain hitting the trees. It was no longer down pouring.

"Now that we have a moment where we're not being hunted by a deranged savage with a face painted white," Emma began, turning to Ralph "_How on Earth_ did you manage to end up in that hole?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading everyone! Please review!

- Jam2008


	10. Chapter Nine

Of Love and Lords

**Author's Note**: WOW. Thank-you so much for all of your kind reviews! I am so very flattered at all of your compliments! The thing that I am most happy about is that you are all enjoying the progress of the story so far. _So_ thank-you readers for being my inspiration to continue Emma's story! I would like to send special thanks to such reviewers as: **LastingBow (loved your review regardless of if you have an account or not), Josephine-Dawson, EbonyK, Luv2Laff95, and Melliny** for your kind words that literally made me blush. Enjoy the latest installment of 'Of Love and Lords', please review, and make sure to read the warning below before proceeding. Thank-you!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Lord of the Flies' nor do I own any of William Golding's marvelous characters.

**Summary**: A girl's uncle offers to take her flying as a present for her sixteenth birthday. Though her uncle would be on the job, and would be transporting an umpteen amount of boys to their destination, nothing could shatter Emma's dream of finally being able to fly. During the flight, the plane encounters a horrible tropical storm, sending the fiery plane, crashing down into the ocean. Emma Sinclair awakens on the sandy beach, only to be surprised at having two boys confusedly starring at her. And so the battle of love and lords begin.

* * *

**WARNING**: This chapter contains some highly graphic material so please do not read if you are uncomfortable with this sort of content or under age.

Chapter Nine: Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

Ralph promised to explain to Emma what happened to him in detail as soon as he warmed up by the fire and fed himself. Emma and Ralph had curled up under one of the makeshift shelters that the boys had managed to construct, a project that had been spearheaded by Piggy. Piggy had divided the boys into groups; the littluns had been sent to collect fallen leaves and long strands of bark from nearby trees while the older boys went scavenging for the largest and sturdiest branches they could find. Once they had collected all of their materials, Piggy showed all of the boys the simple technique of _weaving _(Emma was well versed in both weaving and knitting and did not have to be shown despite Piggy's insistence), which they used to create a tightly wound tarp of sorts. This tarp was then thrown over the four bundles of large branches which had been bound together with excess bark and secured deeply into the ground. As a final precaution against the heavy rains, the overgrown leaves that the littluns had gathered were placed on top of the tarp.

Emma had been more than capable of running the operation herself, but would never be given the chance. Since her first day on the Island, the boys had never listened to her nor took her opinion at face value, even when her observations were indisputable; even when the _conch_ was clutched tightly in her grip. _Whoever has the conch has the floor_. That concept did not apply to Emma.

Emma was pulled from her train of thought when Ralph hissed with pain. She had been gently cleaning his wound with a small bit of fabric she had found laying around. She had soaked it in the ocean water, so hopefully the salt would prevent an infection from taking place. Ralph lay on his back, quietly picking berries from the pile Simon had picked for the littluns. The fire that had been lit that day was much smaller than it had been before, but Ralph was grateful for even the small amount of heat it was producing.

"So start at the beginning." Emma began gingerly; still wiping the dirt from Ralph's wound.

Ralph cleared his throat, contemplating how to begin.

"Well after I left you in the caves," Emma noticed that Ralph deliberately averted his eyes from hers as he spoke "I decided to see if I could see what else I could pick up from the radio. A lot has happened, Emma." Ralph paused before continuing.

"I can handle it." Emma said matter-of-factly, giving Ralph a small nod of encouragement.

"Germany began air raids on Britain."

Immediately, Emma's blood ran cold. Her mind was filled at once with images of her Father and Brother.

"Oh God." Emma began to feel faint.

Ralph sat up quickly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, no Emma they haven't been bombing civilians! The Germans have only been attacking airfields so far. You'll worry yourself sick one of these days." Ralph gave her a friendly pat and then got onto his back once more, his hands behind his head. Just a few hours ago, he had been kissing Emma, and now all she was receiving from Ralph was a hearty pat on the arm. Emma decided to not let her anger get the best of her. It wasn't becoming of her to be so furious all the time.

"Well that's good news I suppose," Emma masked her anger and confusion under a smile "Now onto how you ended up at the mercy of that savagely man."

"Well I continued to play around with the radio until it was dark, it kept losing its signal so I was trying out different areas higher up to see if it would work there…" A puzzled expression appeared on Ralph's face as he trailed off.

"Go on." Emma warmly encouraged him. She noticed she had been absentmindedly running her fingers through Ralph's hair. Emma's face flushed and she pulled her hands back and folded them neatly into her lap. Luckily Ralph hadn't noticed. He was busy trying to conjure up a way to explain what had happened.

"Well it's going to sound crazy no matter what way I put it, but all of a sudden this _feeling_ came over me. It was telling me to go into the forest. I wasn't being forced in any way;" Ralph assured Emma, "but it just seemed like the right thing to do. Like something was waiting there for me. And whatever it was would make me happy."

Emma starred at Ralph curiously, gooseflesh appearing on her arms. An almost content look had washed over his face when he spoke of whatever had drawn him into the forest. Emma did not like the sound of it one bit.

"And the next thing I know, you're there and we're floating in a hole filling with water," Ralph shrugged at Emma. "Unfortunately the radio was lost in the water so there's no way we'll be able to keep up with the war. Your guess is as good as mine as to how or why I ended up in that hole, however." Ralph's voice trailed off.

"Well isn't it obvious Ralph? That man was trying to kill you!" Emma said as if was the most obvious thing in the world. The radio made no difference to her, what mattered is that there was a murderous savage roaming about the island.

"Well you don't know that for sure," Ralph reasoned "You and Simon didn't exactly see him throwing me in there."

Was Ralph actually trying to defend the man?

Emma snorted in derision. "Yes of course, you must have ended up in that hole by an act of nature. Just like that savage tripped and accidentally aimed for my head with his spear!" Emma snapped at him. She had finally burst at the seams and all of her pent up anger flowed out like lava. She had had enough of Ralph and his ridiculous and not to mention confusing behaviour.

"Emma please don't be cross, it was just a thought-" Ralph began to reach for her.

Emma stood before he could grab hold of her. "You don't need to explain Ralph. You're completely entitled to your own opinion. Goodnight," She began to walk away, determined to find somewhere else to sleep but turned around to face Ralph once more "You're welcome by the way."

"For what?" Ralph asked, his blue eyes drilling into hers.

"For saving your life. _Again_." Emma said haughtily, turning on her heels and trudging off.

After searching blindly for a few moments, Emma saw the unmistakable iridescence of Simon's glow stick under one of the other shelters. Emma saw that Simon had decided to bunk with the littluns. It was sweet, that he was protective of them. As she crawled under the weaved tarp, Emma couldn't help but smile at the sleeping form of Radley, the boy with the mulberry coloured birthmark on his left cheek cuddled up to his fast friend Percival for warmth. Radley sucked his thumb sleepily, reminding Emma all too much of her younger brother Michael. Emma lay down quietly between Radley and Simon. A cool breeze blew through their camp, quelling the fire momentarily and sending shivers throughout her body. She examined Simon's sleeping form and inched as close to him as was appropriate and without startling him. Emma felt exceedingly uncomfortable in her short silk slip, shortened even further by needs for fabric. The next morning she would have to revisit the German soldier Paul Müller to retrieve more fabric to use to cover herself. Slowly but surely, Emma's thoughts strayed and she was fast asleep.

* * *

Emma awoke to Simon's startling blue eyes merely inches away from hers, causing her to jump back in surprise and her face to flush.

"Hello." Simon said.

"Morning." Emma said with a smile, hoping she wouldn't have to explain to Simon how she ended up beside him and not Ralph. Emma's ears were met with laughter from the boys splashing each other in the ocean. She sat up and saw that all the littluns had already fled from underneath the woven tarp of bark, not bothering to wake her. Only she and Simon remained.

Simon sat up. "Looks like everyone has seen Ralph." He spoke quietly. It didn't seem like he was planning on asking Emma about her sudden change in sleeping arrangements.

Emma and Simon's ears were then met with the booming howl of the conch ringing throughout the camp. A meeting had been called.

"We should go." Emma said to Simon, before crawling out from the shelter awkwardly, Simon in tow. The pair got to their feet, Emma brushing off her soiled camisole. She could not believe the state she was in and did not even want to think about the condition of her hair. Emma looked up, only to be met with the far off stares of the entire camp of boys crowded further down the beach, examining her and Simon standing side by side.

"Shall we?" Simon looked askance at Emma before heading towards the group of boys.

What they all must think of her! Emma breathed deeply before following Simon. As they approached, they could see Piggy and Ralph sitting in front of the audience of boys, the conch grasped in Ralph's hand and a twig in Piggy's, ready to begin taking minutes of that day's meeting.

Emma could feel Ralph's eyes flow over her and Simon curiously before settling on the audience in front of him.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Ralph asked to no one in particular.

"I think we're missing Jack and Roger still." Piggy answered him wearily.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Ralph said before blowing the conch once more. The powerful sound rang throughout the beach and forest, echoing strongly.

A few moments passed before Jack and Roger emerged from the bushes, their makeshift spears clenched tightly in their fists. Emma cringed at their wild appearance.

"You rang?" Roger grunted rudely.

"Good one Ralph," Jack spat, his red hair matted to his forehead "We were gaining on a wild boar. I suppose we won't be eating meat tonight since this little gathering was a far more _pressing_ matter to attend to than feeding the entire camp!" Jack sneered at Ralph and Piggy before stabbing his spear into the sand roughly.

Piggy's eyes were wide with fear as they watched Jack.

Jack corked his head to the right. "What are you looking at _fat ass_?"

Emma could hear Samneric snicker at Jack's insult to Piggy.

"N-nothing." Piggy stammered, looking away.

"The boar isn't going anywhere Jack. You have all day to hunt it," Ralph said before turning to the rest of the group. "There are a couple things I have to address. As you know I was missing all of yesterday."

The group erupted into chatter. Apparently no one had noticed that Ralph had been missing aside from Emma and Simon. Or at least it wasn't of great concern.

"It's not a problem Ralph, I held down the fort while you were off fornicating with the Island _whore_." Jack announced bitterly, turning to Emma and giving her a filthy look while Roger busted out into laughter while the rest of the boys looked around at one another nervously.

Emma's face began to redden instantly at Jack's lude comment, but she did not allow her expression of indifference to slip. She would not condone being spoken to like a prostitute any longer. If Ralph wouldn't defend her or even draw a hard line with Jack than Emma would simply have to stand up for herself. Her reputation was at stake, and her reputation as a lady was of great importance to her. Nor would a lady ever allow herself to be demeaned so. Emma suddenly realized that perhaps it was not only her reputation at stake, but her _life_ as well. In that case, she would be visiting Paul Müller for more than just his parachute.

"That's enough, Jack." Ralph turned his gaze away from Jack and back to the choir of boys. "It's because of _Emma_ and Simon that I'm still breathing." Ralph paused to achieve a dramatic reaction from the crowd.

The members of the crowd burst into a collective gasp, aside for Emma and Simon of course who experienced the whole thing first hand.

"What happened Ralph?" One boy yelped.

"Did a boar almost eat you?" Another shouted.

"The day before last, I had been roaming on the beach when a package washed ashore. It most likely came from the plane wreckage of the crash. I decided to go through it during my watch for planes on the landing above. It turned out that inside of the package was a working radio." The boys looked at each other excitedly without thinking they had been saved. He continued. "It was a one way transmission radio which meant there was no way of contacting anyone from it, however it was able to occasionally pick up radio signals."

Emma and Simon looked at each other. Ralph had clearly decided to edit a couple of important details regarding what had really happened. The radio actually belonged to German soldier Paul Müller who was hidden deep inside the woods, and if Emma was correct she knew who else Ralph would be leaving out of his relaying of events.

"A German attack on Britain is in progress as we speak. However, they have only been attacking airfields, so there is no need to worry about your families as of yet." Ralph told them without pause, clearly remembering Emma's past outburst at his knowledge.

"Those bloody Nazis will never win the war!" Johnny, the skinny boy with brown curls yelled.

"United we stand, divided we fall!" Samneric yelped with the most conviction they could muster.

"God save the King!" Maurice leapt to his feet, the others following suit. Within moments the boys had all burst into a loud and patriotic rendition of 'God Save the King'. Emma decided that it was the opportune moment to slip away. Slowly creeping to the back of the crowd, she slipped away towards the forest.

* * *

Emma creeped through the crowded greenery, singing to keep herself company. She sang Frank Loesser's romantic 'Heart and Soul'. The song always reminded Emma of fonder times, before the war, before her family fell apart, and before ending up on this dreadful Island. She sang loudly, not caring if everyone heard. Even the man with the painted face. One look at her pistol and he'd never try to kill her again.

'_Heart and soul, I fell in love with you,_

_lost control, the way a fool would do,_

_Gladly..._

_Because you held me tight,_

_And stole a kiss in the night.._

_Heart and soul, I begged to be adored,_

_Lost control, and tumbled overboard,_

_Gladly..._

_That magic night we kissed,_

_There in the moon mist._

_Oh! But your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling,_

_Never before were mine so strangely willing._

_But now I see, what one embrace can do,_

_Look at me; it's got me loving you,_

_Madly..._

_That little kiss you stole,_

_Held all my heart and soul.'_

"Who knew you had a talent other than sucking _Chief Ralphy's_ cock?" A voice spoke up from behind Emma, causing her to suddenly whip around only to come face to face with Jack Merridew, the precise person she had left to get away from. He eyed her hungrily, his face drawn on with the juice of crushed berries and his red hair matted to his forehead with sweat.

"What have I ever done to you to cause you to speak to me like this, Jack?" Emma wanted answers. She crossed her arms and waited patiently, pushing away all of her instincts that clearly and distinctly were screaming at her to _run. _

Jack began to saunter towards her, a crazed look in his eyes. He was just inches away from Emma. She realized then that she had made a grave mistake. Her blood ran cold and her heart began to thud in her chest. Jack meant to hurt her. Emma tried to make a break for it, turning on her heel and sprinting only to be tackled moments later and pinned to the ground by Jack. His heavy frame lay across her, his one leg between the two of hers and her arms pinned above her head with one of his hands. Emma began to scream and kick viciously only to be muzzled by a wad of fabric shoved roughly into her mouth.

"Don't you get it, Emma? _I. Don't. Like. Sharing. My. Toys._" Jack spat hatefully, his mouth crushing down onto hers. Emma looked around frantically, tears falling from the sides of her eyes as Jack kissed her and bit her lip drawing blood. She was hardly able to breathe. She kicked and bucked as hard as she could but Emma was no match for Jack's strength.

"You really do take the cake Emma," Jack grinned at her "Parading about in this poor excuse for a frock and teasing me ever so much." With this he ripped apart her dirty slip, the sound of the fabric tearing leaving Emma's sobbing and screaming unheard. Jack rubbed his filthy hands over her bare breasts and then continued to rip off her knickers. She was about to be raped and no one was the wiser. Emma closed her eyes, continuing to sob and scream helplessly. Emma then felt a sharp pain as Jack violated her with his fingers roughly.

"You like that slut?" Jack spat onto her face.

All Emma's dreams of making love to her husband, to someone she cared for floated away in the wind. She could not survive this.

"Now I don't want to knock you up," Jack began before flipping her onto her stomach "So this will simply have to do."

Jack pulled down his shorts and shoved himself into her behind, causing Emma to scream out in agony at the excruciating pain. Emma allowed herself to leave her body and soon after everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note**: To anyone that would like to listen to the song 'Heart and Soul' featured in this fanfic, you can find it on the website where everyone watches videos, just copy paste this to the end of the website name: /watch?v=5SDNSRKt92A&list=HL1329561373&feature=mh_lolz or search for 'Larry Clinton Orchestra - Heart And Soul 1938', once again on the website where everyone watches videos. Enjoy!

Thank-you for reading and please review! - Jam2008


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note**: So very excited for this chapter! The last one was heartbreaking to write but this one is much more positive. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Lord of the Flies' nor do I own any of William Golding's marvelous characters.

**Summary**: A girl's uncle offers to take her flying as a present for her sixteenth birthday. Though her uncle would be on the job, and would be transporting an umpteen amount of boys to their destination, nothing could shatter Emma's dream of finally being able to fly. During the flight, the plane encounters a horrible tropical storm, sending the fiery plane, crashing down into the ocean. Emma Sinclair awakens on the sandy beach, only to be surprised at having two boys confusedly starring at her. There is Ralph, the fair haired demi-god, Simon her dark haired saviour with striking eyes, and finally Jack, the devil himself. Will Emma be able to make it off the Island alive? And most of all, who will win her heart?

* * *

Chapter Ten: Lost and Found

Emma opened her eyes wearily to complete darkness, the damp earth cold beneath her naked body and the moon directly above her. She began to weep quietly after remembering the unspeakable acts that Jack had inflicted upon her. She ripped the wad of fabric from her mouth and threw it angrily into the bushes. She only had herself to blame for what happened. Emma slammed her fists into the soil. She just _had _to confirm why Jack treated her the way she did. His name tasted like filth even though she hadn't spoken it aloud. She was blind to think that Jack would never go through with hurting her. She thought, '_he is just a boy like all the others, like Ralph and Simon. What harm can he really do_?' How dreadfully wrong she was.

As she began to fully regain consciousness, the intense pain she felt also served to remind of her attack. Emma tried to move, her eyes pricking with tears. The pain was white hot, resulting in Emma turning over to heave out the contents of her stomach. She simply threw up bile, the last thing she had eaten were some of the berries Simon had picked for her. How different she had been only a few short hours ago. Jack had touched her in places he had no right to touch; had seen parts of her that she intended for only her husband to see on their wedding night years down the road. Jack had raped her physically, but also had taken away something more precious, her chance at happiness.

The only upside to the whole tragedy was that there was no chance of Jack having impregnated her. Emma would simply kill herself if she had to mother a child, his child, conceived in such a horrific manner. Sitting up, Emma shrieked at the immense pain on her right side. She clenched her teeth. Apparently Jack had left her with a few more mementos than she knew of. Emma pressed her fingers lightly on her ribcage and hissed with pain with even the lightest pressure. He had kicked her, she was certain of it. She felt the rest of her body for any other bruises or breaks. Jack hadn't managed to break anything, but when Emma wiped the tears from her face her eye began to throb painfully. She'd be sporting a black eye as well. Emma began to whimper but stopped quickly once she heard footsteps approaching.

Was Jack returning to finish her off? Emma struggled to get up but only managed to get to her knees.

"Please, don't kill me, I beg of you!" Emma pleaded, shielding her face, her voice hoarse from all the screaming she had done. If it was Jack, there was only one reason he'd return. To kill her.

"Emma?" A quiet voice asked fluidly. Emma recognized it at once and relief washed over her.

"Simon? Is that you Simon?" Emma asked frantically, attempting to cover herself.

Simon emerged into the moonlight calmly; a look of shock appearing on his face when he saw the state that Emma was in. He strode over to her quickly, pulling his t-shirt over his head and crouching down beside her. Averting his eyes, he gently pulled it over her head, slowly helping her put her arms into the sleeves. Emma winced only slightly, but what hurt her the most was the shame she could not help but feel.

Emma looked up to meet Simon's eyes, a pained expression on his face. He reached out his hand and touched just under her eye with his thumb.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, still observing the various contusions on her face. He moved his hand down to her swollen and clotted lip. His eyes lifted to meet hers. "Who?" Simon repeated his question gently.

"J-Jack." Emma stumbled on her assailant's name. It sounded so strange coming from her mouth. She began to shiver, her teeth chattering. Simon nodded, absorbing what she had said, rubbing her arms in an attempt to get her circulation going.

"Can you walk?" Simon asked after a few moments, placing his hand on her legs to feel for any breaks, but the unexpected touch caused Emma to jump back.

Simon drew back his hand quickly.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly getting into a crouching position. "Alright I'm going to help you stand. You can put your arm around my shoulder and I'll pull you up." Simon motioned to his shoulder. "Only if you're comfortable." He added.

"Yes, alright." Emma agreed with a slight nod. She felt so weak that she never wanted to move again.

Emma wrapped her left arm around Simon's shoulder and he timidly wrapped his arm around her waist and heaved her upwards. Emma was standing, swaying slightly as she adjusted. Simon's shirt just covered her well enough, but as she observed her legs Emma could see a trickle of blood winding its way down her thigh. She then looked at the ground to see a large dark stain in the grass. At the sight of her own blood, Emma felt herself keel over to the side, Simon catching her just in time.

"I think it's best that I carry you, Emma." Simon suggested, steadying her.

"Yes I think you're right, I'm quite dizzy." Emma agreed, clutching her hand to her head. Had she a concussion?

"Alright, let's see if you can get onto my back." Simon said, turning to offer his back to her, his pale skin luminous in the moonlight. He almost glowed like an angel, Emma dreamily thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to lift her legs to wrap them around Simon's waist but she simply could not do it. The pain was too much.

"Right, that settles it." Simon turned back to Emma, gently picking her up into his arms.

"How knightly of you, Simon." Emma teased him, still in a delirious state.

"Milady." Simon replied with a small smile, and then returned his eyes on the path in front of him.

As Simon carried her, she sleepily observed him. His hair was as black as coal and continuously fell into his indescribable eyes. They were a cross between an icy blue, almost grey. They were beautiful but at the same time, frightening. They held such clarity that it was as if Simon's eyes could see easily look into one's soul and know all of its untold secrets and desires. Upon further inspection, Emma was surprised that it had taken her this long to realize that Simon was not unattractive. He was in fact, quite handsome. Emma supposed that she had been too enamored by Ralph to even notice. After a few moments, Emma's eyes began to grow heavy, and she was asleep in a pair of arms she never would have expected to end up in.

* * *

Emma awoke once again to Simon's strange eyes peering into hers.

"Hello." He greeted her, the same as before.

"Good morning, Simon." Emma replied, holding his gaze.

"How do you feel?" He asked, reaching out to graze his fingers just under her blackened eye, causing Emma's cheeks to flame up momentarily.

"Worse than yesterday." Emma answered, although she had not meant physically. Her body still ached, but it was her heart that had been shattered.

A comfortable silence set in. It appeared that it was still very early in the morning. The waves lapped gracefully as the tide silently pulled out, quiet enough to allow the boys to slumber for longer. Emma glanced downwards, smiling sadly when she saw that the littluns had huddled themselves together beneath her and Simon's feet.

Emma turned back to Simon. "Did Ralph notice I was missing?" She had meant to ask him the night before.

"Yes," Simon told her quietly so as to not wake the littluns. "He was beside himself with worry. We were all searching for you. After nightfall the search was called off. Ralph hoped that you would be able to find your way back if you were lost. I was just lucky enough to find you."

"It was me who was lucky, Simon," Emma reached for his hand, squeezing it. "Thank-you for rescuing me."

Simon starred at Emma quizzically for a moment before finally giving her hand a squeeze in return.

"It was an honor, fair maiden." Simon whispered.

* * *

Emma asked Simon to accompany her to retrieve more fabric from the German soldier Paul Müller. She decided that it was the right time to show Simon her pistol. It was a secret she couldn't keep any longer, but the secret she did have to keep was the plans she had for the weapon. A plan that involved Jack.

Once she had collected enough fabric to wrap around herself, Emma brought Simon a few meters over to the log she had hid the pistol and Paul's documents in. Reaching her arm into the rough bark, she slowly pulled out the weapon, its black metal reflecting gallantly in the sun.

The shocked look on Simon's face was an understatement to say the least. Emma passed it into Simon's hands so he could observe it, Simon casting her an odd look every few seconds.

"Emma, where did you manage to find a gun on this Island?" Simon asked in bewilderment.

"The pistol actually belongs to Paul." Emma informed Simon.

"Paul?" Simon corked one of his eyebrows upwards.

"Simon, this is Paul Müller," Emma said to Simon, motioning to the German parachuter leaned up against a large rock. "And Paul, this is Simon." Emma said to Paul, motioning to Simon with her hand.

"We have to keep it hidden, Emma. And most of all, we _cannot_ use it." Simon handed the weapon back to Emma, keeping his hands on hers, looking into her eyes earnestly.

"Who said anything about using it?" Emma asked defensively, pulling away from Simon's touch and replacing the pistol back into its hiding place.

"Emma, I'm not daft. I know what you plan on doing with it." Simon revealed, crossing his arms.

Emma pursed her lips. Simon was sometimes too smart for his own good. She would have to explain. Emma turned back to face the dark haired boy.

"Look what he did to me Simon." Emma calmly, waving her hand over her bruised and damaged body. "Do you expect me to stand by idly until he chooses to do something again?"

Simon took in her injuries in the daylight and sighed. "No. You're right, Emma. He had it coming as soon as he laid a finger on you."

"I'm glad you're with me on this, Simon." Emma smiled, perching on the log.

"Do you plan on telling Ralph about all of this?" Simon asked, his elbows perched upon his knees and his hands grasped together.

"I haven't decided yet." Emma admitted.

Emma watched as Simon starred at the ground in silence, until he suddenly lifted his blue eyes to meet her green ones.

"At least promise me one thing." Simon asked her.

"Anything." Emma affirmed.

"Wait until the time is right." Simon reasoned.

Emma had a feeling that if anyone knew when the right time was, it was Simon.

* * *

Emma bathed in the ocean on the far side of the island, rinsing herself of all things Jack. She smiled knowing that soon she'd get her revenge. Sitting on the beach was Simon, his back facing Emma, standing guard incase Jack tried to get her alone again. Emma dunked her head, working through her matted hair, removing all of the dirt that had collected in it. She was grateful for how kind Simon had been to her, and for respecting her decision to not tell Ralph what had happened. Emma hadn't told Simon why but she's sure he knew it was because she wanted to kill Jack herself.

After she was done bathing, Emma wrapped the parachute around her in the same sari-like fashion as she had before. She quickly washed Simon's shirt in the ocean, hanging it on a tree branch to dry. After she was done, she collapsed beside Simon. He turned and smiled at her.

"You look much better." Simon said pleasantly, stretching his arms out behind his head.

"Thank-you, I feel much better too." Emma said warmly, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face.

"How you plan on explaining your black eye?" Simon asked her.

Emma thought for a moment. She certainly couldn't say she was attacked by a boar. Boars did not punch humans.

"I could say I fell?" Emma suggested.

"Ralph would believe that. You do fall often." Simon said, a playful smile on his lips.

"I'm not _that_ clumsy." Emma said rolling her eyes.

Simon laughed. "Well you're _far_ from graceful."

After a few moments of silence, Simon burst into laughter again. It was likely the first time Emma had ever heard him laughing.

"It's not funny!" Emma smacked Simon's arm.

"Oh it is," Simon said. "Especially that time when you were playing tag with the littluns and you fell, crushing Percy underneath you. The littluns all ran from you screaming." Simon was laughing so hard he began to cry.

Emma could not help but join in. She had never seen Simon like this before, and she was more so laughing at him than with him.

"Yes, it's all well and good when it's at _my_ expense!" Emma said still giggling.

"Should we head back to camp then?" Simon asked once they had settled down.

As if on cue, the faint sound of the conch could be heard in the distance.

"I suppose we can't hide forever can we?" Emma smiled sadly.

Emma and Simon reached camp ten minutes later to see a group meeting in progress. The whole camp of boys could be seen crowding around Piggy and Ralph, Piggy with a twig in his hand drawing a map of the island in the sand.

"Group 1 can search this area." Piggy sniffed, his glasses sliding down his nose. He marked the area on the map that group 1 would be searching with an 'x'.

Emma watched as Ralph sullenly gazed at the map, the expression on his face a somber one. He looked as if he had slept poorly or not at all. As Piggy spoke he gazed out towards the ocean, the light wind blowing through his fair hair. Ralph then shifted his gaze down the length of the beach, where he saw Emma and Simon approaching. At once, Ralph was on his feet, and running through Piggy's intricately designed map.

"Oy!" Piggy yelled loudly.

"Emma!" Ralph yelled as he sprinted towards her.

Emma's face broke into a wide grin. She spread her arms and waited for Ralph.

"Emma!" Ralph yelled again.

He reached her in a blur of gold, lifting her off her feet and spinning and spinning until they both fell onto the sand.

Ralph affectionately stroked her face, putting his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. Emma gently put her hand on his, running it down the length of his strong arm.

"Where have you been?" Ralph asked, pulling back to look into her eyes. "You're hurt." He observed, stroking underneath her eye as Simon had.

"I ran into a tree." Emma thought her injuries would coincide with this type of accident better.

Ralph took Emma's face into his hands, laughing and crying at the same time. "I was so worried."

A stampede of boys could be heard approaching. Within moments, Ralph and Emma were surrounded, the littluns cheering the loudest out of everyone.

"It's all thanks to Simon that I'm alright." Emma said proudly. Simon had found her and helped her following the worst experience of her life. He clothed her, carried her back to camp, and acted as her confidant, keeping her secret regarding both Jack and Paul Müller's pistol. Most of all however, he was a hero. _Emma's_ hero.

Ralph kissed her cheek. "Promise that you'll never leave me again."

Emma smiled. "I promise." She stroked his face with her hands as well.

Leaning in, Ralph slowly placed a small kiss on her lips, followed by another, and another, causing the entire crowd of boys to burst into cheer.

"Ralph and Emma sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The littluns began to sing in unison.

Looking around at the celebratory crowd happily, Emma noticed two things: the first being that Jack and Roger were not present and secondly, that from right beside her, Simon too had _vanished_.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Which team are you on? ) There are so many questions to be answered. Where have Jack and Roger gone? Will Ralph find out about what Jack did to Emma? Will Emma go through with killing Jack? What evil lurks on their Island and what does the man with the painted face have to do with everything? Where did Simon go and is he more than just a hero to Emma? Find out in the next installment of 'Of Love and Lords' and PLEASE REVIEW…or else ;).


End file.
